


Into the Woods

by Fengyang



Series: 魔法黑森林 [1]
Category: Into the Woods (2014), Star Trek RPF, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Style, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Unicorns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你永遠也不會知道你會在森林裡碰到什麼，所以當你進入森林時，小心……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

很久很久以前，有一個小國叫做Genovia。

 

Genovia的國土不大，人口也不多，僅有六萬四千多人，比世界上大多數的大城市人口都要來得少，但是這裡的人民都很快樂。

 

他們驕傲於他們美麗的國家，以及統治他們的王室家族 — 尊貴的Pine一家。

 

Pine一家與大多數的王室家庭不同，他們聰慧和善，並且真正地在乎他們的子民。但對於Genovia的人民而言，更值得驕傲的，是他們優秀的外貌，那代表著Genovia的統治者才貌兼修。

 

現任國王Robert Pine本來並非是王位的繼承人，但是他娶了前任女王Anne Gwynne (Anne女王，願她的靈魂安息) 的長女 — 王儲Gwynne Gilford殿下，王位的第一順位繼承人 — 所以才繼承了王位。

 

本來，王位應該由王儲Gwynne Gilford殿下繼承。她卻因為懷孕，決定將王位讓給她的王夫Robert Pine親王。

 

議會在經過討論以後，認可了王權的轉移。但一切都是暫時的，在兩人的長女Katherine Pine公主滿二十歲生日的那一天，王權將交還於Gwynne家族的直系後代。

 

於是，Genovia現在由Pine家族統治，但是在王儲 — 即是王位的第一順位繼承人，現任的威爾士親王 — Katherine Pine殿下滿二十歲的那一天，王權將再次轉移。

 

除了即將繼承王位的公主殿下，Pine家族更為人津津樂道的是Robert Pine與Gwynne Gilford的次子、約克公爵Christopher Whitelaw Pine。

 

傳聞中，他有著像大海那般蔚藍的眸子 — Genovia沒有什麼人真正見過大海，他們久居於內陸 — 和世間最璀璨地笑容。當他對著你笑的時候，你會覺得整個世界都因此亮了起來；反之，當他難過的時候，彷彿連天空也會為他感到悲傷。

 

吟遊詩人傳唱著統治著Genovia的Pine一家的故事，傳唱著勤政愛民的國王、溫柔婉約的王后、美麗聰慧的王位繼承人，與聰明英俊的王子的故事。

 

這是一個發生在Genovia，我們稱之為家鄉的土地的故事。

 

※

 

不像普通的Genovia人，只能依據吟遊詩人的敘述了解他們的王子，Karl非常肯定傳聞中關於白馬王子Chris的一切都是假的。

 

狗屎，要是他真得像傳聞中那樣聰明謹慎，那害他現在跟瘋子一樣策馬狂追的人又是誰？

 

「Chris，你慢一點！」他開口，試圖讓前面的人停下來。劇烈地風打在他的臉上，讓他臉頰生疼，「前面是黑森林，我們不能進去！」

 

「沒有關係的，Karl！」前面的人沒有緩下速度，只是更夾緊腳下的坐騎，讓牠跑得更快，開朗笑道：「我們可以直接穿過去，那會給我們省掉三天的路程！」

 

「黑森林裡面有怪獸！」Karl繼續叫道，催著腳下的坐騎，試圖跟上對方，「就算我們運氣好，沒有碰上食人妖或山怪，我們也會在裡面迷路！」

 

聽到他的話，前面急馳的身影終於停了下來。Chris勒緊坐騎的韁繩，讓牠停下來，好氣又好笑地掉頭看著自己從小到大的好友，「我們不會的。」他笑著說。

 

Karl跟著讓自己的坐騎緩下急馳的步伐，踱步到Chris身邊。他宣示效忠的王子殿下正笑著看著他。就像傳聞一樣，眼前年輕的殿下有著一雙蔚藍的眼眸和最純粹燦爛地笑容。那明燦的笑容或許會把一名優雅的上流社會淑女迷得暈頭轉向，可是卻不包括他。

 

「我們會。」他嚴肅地說：「沒有人能活著穿過黑森林，過去幾百年來每一個進去的人都死了，我們不曉得裡面有什麼。」

 

「我猜我們很快就會知道了。」

 

「這個主意糟透了。」Karl繼續抗議，試圖讓對方回心轉意，「我們不應該離開大路，避著黑森林，我們還是可以在三天後趕回皇宮。」

 

「噢，Karl，我們會趕不上的。Katie的冊封儀式就在三天後了，要是她被冊封為長公主的時候我不在場，你知道那些陰謀家會怎麼說。」

 

Karl遲疑了一下，他當然知道那些陰謀家一直希望由王子 — 而非公主 — 繼承王位，Chris的缺席會讓他們誤解為一種無聲地抗議，從而產生錯誤的希望。

 

「你想想，我們現在進去，幸運地話下午就可以抵達皇宮，你甚至還來得及約Natalie跟你一起出席冊封典禮後的舞會。」看見Karl的猶豫，Chris趁勝追擊。

 

Natalie是一名侯爵的次女，Karl心儀已久，卻始終鼓不起勇氣追求。

 

「可是......」Karl還想抗議，Chris卻不給他機會。

 

「好了，別可是了，」他將馬掉頭，腿下一夾，再次狂奔起來，「再猶豫天黑以前可出不了森林！」

 

「Chris！Chris！」Karl喊道，早已跑遠的人只是頭也不回地朝著他揮了揮手，示意他快點跟上。Karl翻了個白眼，「該死的！」他低吼，催動韁繩，跟著對方一起跑進那座惡名昭彰的黑森林裡。

 

他絕對會後悔的！


	2. Chapter 2

「Karl？Karl！」Chris叫著自己的好友兼侍衛長的名字，但茂密地森林中，除了他自己的聲音以外，什麼也沒有。

 

好極了，他跟Karl走散了，而且恐怕還有些迷路了。

 

Chris從馬背上翻下來，謹慎地審視起周圍的環境。茂密地森林即使在日照最強的時候也顯得有些昏暗，已經開始西斜的陽光更是嚴重削弱了他的視線距離。

 

確定周圍沒有立即的危險後，他瞇起眼仰視天空，試圖從太陽的角度判斷方向。

 

但他什麼都看不見。

 

高聳地樹木擋住了太陽的角度，僅有些許光線透過濃密地枝枒，灑落在有些濕潤的土地上，在厚重地枯葉上映照出點點澄黃的光點。

 

Chris嘆了一口氣，把自己的坐騎Sandy綁在一旁的樹幹上。他鬆了鬆筋骨，看向一棵高聳地直入雲端的樹。

 

他猜他也沒有別的選擇了。

 

他爬上地上錯節盤根的粗大根部，深吸一口氣，縱身一躍，鼓起的手臂肌肉抓住一根較低的枝枒。

 

「看來我沒生疏嘛。」他自言自語地說。Karl已經很久不讓他這麼做了，說爬樹有損王室形象，有時候他真懷疑對方究竟是自己的貼身騎士還是他的宮廷禮儀官。

 

他熟練地攀爬著那些粗壯的枝枒，不到幾分鐘就發現那些枝枒開始變得越來越細，代表著他已經到達頂端。

 

小心地找好踏腳處後，他右手微微施力，左手順勢撥開那些茂密的樹葉。下一瞬間，他發現自己在樹的頂端，而一望無際的森林在他的面前伸展開來。

 

一群鳥類鳴叫著飛過他的頭頂，他順著那鳴叫看過去，西沉的太陽將整片天空染成一片乾淨地橘紅色，灑落在森林深淺不一的綠意上，嫩綠、墨綠、橄欖綠，將整個森林點綴得生氣昂然。

 

「Karl真該看看這個。」他喃喃地說：「就連在塔頂都沒這麼好的風景。」

 

欣賞完風景，他開始估算自己的位置。西沉的夕陽在他的左手邊，那代表他有些偏離了方向，離開了穿越森林最快速的道路 — Sandy剛剛因為被地上的蛇嚇到，帶著他橫衝直撞地跑了好一段路。

 

看來今晚要離開森林是不可能的了，在森林裡最大的忌諱就是在一片黑暗中亂闖，他必須盡快找一個能夠過夜的地方，並升起火以預防獵食者。

 

他伸手抹去臉頰因為被樹葉刮傷而滲著血絲的細小傷口，盤算著該如何尋找著過夜的地方。

 

馬的嘶鳴伴隨著狼的嚎叫從遙遠地地上傳來，打斷了他的思緒。他低咒一聲，鬆開手上抓著的枝椏，讓自己往下掉落，在中途抓住另外一個突出的枝幹，借力使力地在空中轉了一圈，重新回到枝幹上，然後快速地往地面爬。

 

Sandy驚恐地嘶鳴著，身上已經有好些抓傷。牠瞪著腿，試圖要離開，轡頭上的韁繩卻將牠牢牢地綁在樹幹上，讓牠無處可逃。一隻灰狼在不遠處低吼著，黃色的眼睛緊緊地盯著Sandy，準備要發出另外一波的攻擊。

 

Chris敏銳地發現了灰狼的動作有些不太靈敏 — 看來Sandy在混亂中也傷到了對方 — 但是他不想冒險。

 

他抽出靴子裡的匕首，朝Sandy的方向射去 — 他還太遠，來不及下去解開Sandy的韁繩，但是匕首可以。

 

那把鋒利的匕首如他所想地斬開了束縛著Sandy的韁繩。Sandy一得到自由，便嘶鳴著朝森林的深處跑去。

 

雖然早就猜到對方會有這樣的舉動，Chris仍在心底小小地嘆了口氣，決定如果他能活著回去，一定要好好說說Karl怎麼就給他挑了一匹這麼膽小的馬，翻身跳到地上。

 

地上厚重地落葉緩衝了他的掉落，他在地上翻滾一圈，順手抽出腰側的長劍，瞇起眼警戒地看著眼前的猛獸。

 

好吧，至少不是食人妖，他苦中作地想，他可以等到太陽真正下山後再來擔心這種生物。食人妖力大無比，成年的食人妖大約是兩個成年男子的高度，不是人類可以憑著一己之力除去的，但是好處是他們非常地畏懼陽光，只要一照到陽光就會石化，所以荒野中的旅人還算安全。

 

灰色的猛獸低吼一聲，爪子扒了扒地上鬆軟的土。

 

感覺到了對方即將發動的攻勢，Chris一個側身，閃開灰狼撲過來的利爪與尖牙，手中的長劍一個反手，劃破了對方的毛皮。

 

灰狼止住衝勢，露出尖銳地牙。

 

Chris看著灰狼，一邊盤算著該如何除掉對方。

 

他在剛才的衝突中也受了不輕的傷，持劍的右臂隱約生疼，長久下去必然對他不利。除了受了傷的野獸會變得更加危險外，狼還是群居的物種，他必須在對方聚集族群以前除掉牠。

 

灰狼再次撲過來，Chris因為受傷而較沒力氣的右手因為劇烈的撞擊力道而掉了手中的長劍。灰狼將他撲倒在地，張開血盆大口準備朝人類咬下。

 

Chris抬起膝蓋，攻擊對方 — 這一招不管是對人類還是動物都一樣好用 — 在對方因為吃痛而微微退開的時候伸手摸到了剛剛他用來射斷Sandy韁繩的匕首，毫不留情地朝對方脆弱地咽喉劃下。

 

那一刀讓灰狼吃了一驚，但一切都來不及了，銳利的刀鋒已經劃破牠的頸項，大量地鮮血噴出。牠吃痛地往後退了幾步，倒在地上發出微弱的哀鳴。

 

Chris粗喘著氣，從地上撿起掉落的長劍。他看著躺在地上的猛獸，不忍地閉上眼，將長劍送進對方的心臟，結束牠的痛苦。

 

「對不起，」他將長劍抽了回來，「但是我不能死在這裡。」

 

灰狼失去神采的黑眸看著他，做著無聲地控訴。

 

※

 

Chris幸運地找到一條小溪，讓他能夠洗去身上的血味。森林中的獵食者對於血腥總是特別敏感，以他現在的情況，他可不確定自己還能夠再來一場搏鬥。

 

他用匕首割自己的袖子 — 右臂的傷口比他所預想得還要糟糕，深可見骨的爪痕啪答啪答地滴著血。他用溪水清洗自己的傷口，把割下的袖子纏在自己的右臂上當作臨時的繃帶。

 

就在他稍稍整理好自己，正準備開始洗長劍上的血汙時，一個細微的聲響引起他的注意。

 

他回過身，手中的長劍瞬間轉為警戒地姿態。

 

天色已經全黑了，濃密的樹林讓月光僅能透入些許。

 

「誰在那裡？」Chris警戒地問，手持著長劍。

 

一陣噠噠地馬蹄聲響起，一匹馬的身影出現在森林的空地裡，但是出乎意料的是上面並沒有任何騎士。

 

Chris緊張地嚥了口唾液，牢牢地握緊了手中的劍，瞇起眼試圖在黑暗中辨識任何可能的敵人。

 

遮蔽了月光的烏雲隨著初春微冷的風飄散開來，皎潔地月色灑落黑暗的林間。

 

就是那一刻，在那兩棵年代久遠，因為生長空間不足而枝幹交纏在一起的橡木中間，Chris第一次看見了那個美麗的生物。

 

一匹雪白地、聖潔地，獨角獸。

 

※

 

「你肯定是在跟我開玩笑。」Chris幾乎是呆滯地說，手中的劍尖朝地 — 沒有人能夠對著如此純潔地生物有著傷害之心 — 小心翼翼地往前跨了一步。

 

在吟遊詩人傳唱的故事裡，獨角獸是世間最純潔地生物，只有良善之人能夠接近牠們。傳聞牠們的眼淚能夠治癒一切傷痛，當獨角獸為你流下真心的淚水，它甚至能夠戰勝死亡。

 

但早在幾千年前，獨角獸就已經在大陸上失去蹤跡。牠們太過聖潔，世間染上的汙穢讓牠們不適，從而大量死亡。這讓牠們的數量迅速地減少，終至滅跡。

 

上一次有著獨角獸的記載，已經是幾百年前的事了。

 

他的靠近驚擾了樹下的獨角獸，牠警戒地看著他，前腳踢了踢腳下的土地，鼻子吐著熱燙的氣息。

 

「嘿，沒有關係的，」意識到自己手中仍然拿著劍，Chris將手中的長劍收回鞘裡，然後將兩手舉在空中，示意自己沒有惡意，「我沒有惡意。」

 

但那沒有用，獨角獸仍然警戒地看著他。

 

不，不是他，是他腰側的長劍。

 

注意到對方的視線落在他腰側的武器上，Chris恍然大悟，連忙解掉腰帶上的長劍以及重新塞回靴子裡的匕首，將它們扔得遠遠地。

 

即使是最輕微的汙穢氣息，都會讓牠們感到不適，長劍上的血腥便是如此。

 

這一次，獨角獸不再抵觸他的靠近。他往前踏了一步、又一步，直至那美麗地生物身邊。

 

他觸上對方雪白的毛皮，手因為緊張而有些微微發顫。

 

牠的毛皮很柔軟，比他想像得更柔軟。不似普通的馬匹，有時摸起來會讓人感到刺痛，牠的毛皮很柔順，不似任何他所觸摸過的生物，甚至比兔毛還要柔軟順滑。

 

「你真美。」他近乎讚嘆地說，撫摸著對方身體的手滑至對方的頸側，來回地輕撫著那裡的毛皮，獨角獸快樂地踢了踢腳。

 

「我就知道。」他輕笑，加入另外一隻手，「我的馬喜歡我這麼摸牠，我猜你也喜歡。」

 

獨角獸噴了一口熱燙的鼻息，將腦袋靠在Chris的手中。

 

Chris一手撫摸著對方的腦袋，另一隻手的動作不停，輕柔地按摩著對方頸側的肌肉。

 

獨角獸享受著他的撫摸，快樂地發出了一聲小小地嘶鳴。

 

Chris注意到牠的眼睛不像傳說裡所描述的那樣，是純粹地墨黑色，而是稍淺地褐色，在柔和的月光下，看起來像是融化了的焦糖。

 

「你住在這裡嗎？」Chris問。

 

獨角獸歪著頭，褐色的眼睛看著他。

 

「好吧，我猜你聽不懂我說的話。但話又說回來，反正我迷路了，所以問問又有什麼傷害呢？」他開玩笑地看著獨角獸，說：「你知道Genovia的王宮怎麼走嗎？我必須趕到那裡。」

 

獨角獸仍是安靜地看著他。

 

他繼續按摩著對方的頸側，獨角獸伸出舌，友好地舔了舔他的手，濕熱的舌頭滑過他的手的瞬間，讓他忍不住地顫了顫。

 

「你真溫暖。」他更往對方溫熱的身體湊近。夜裡的森林溫度總是降得特別快，他身上的衣服並不足夠禦寒。

 

獨角獸溫馴地跪了下來，讓Chris可以依偎著牠。Chris靠著對方溫暖的身體，覺得對方周遭所散發出的平和氣息讓他因為方才的殺戮而緊繃的神經開始放鬆下來。

 

他的手有一下沒一下地撫摸對方，整個人陷在牠膨鬆的毛皮裡，覺得眼皮越來越沉重。

 

※

 

Chris覺得有些冷，整個人不自覺地開始打起顫，受了傷的右臂火辣辣地疼。他想要起來，也許去溪邊弄些水，敷在傷口上，但他沒有辦法睜開沉重的眼皮。

 

該死的，傷口肯定發炎了。他想著，掙扎著想要清醒，但沉重的身體不聽他的指令。他耗盡全身的力氣，結果僅是手臂抽蓄了一下。

 

恍惚中，他感覺到有人將他溫柔地抱了起來。是Karl嗎？也許Karl找到他了。他滿意地朝著那個溫暖的熱源依偎，覺得好友的胸膛比平常更讓人感到溫暖與安心。

 

這不是第一次他把自己弄到傷得必須讓對方抱著自己走 — 即使大部分的時候Karl都僅是撐著他，讓他一拐一拐地回到馬上 — 但也有傷得無法行走，必須讓對方抱著自己的時候。

 

溫熱的液體濡濕了他綁在臂膀上的碎布，讓那疼痛緩解了一些。他露出一抹小小的笑容，放縱自己享受著那個胸膛的溫暖，再度沉沉睡去。

 

就算Karl明天早上起來會唸他一頓他也不在乎了，誰讓他是傷者。


	3. Chapter 3

Chris是被吵雜地騷動吵醒的。

 

他不舒服地調整了一下自己的姿勢 — 身下的床板異常粗糙 — 下意識地想要把自己更埋進蓬鬆的棉被裡，以阻擋那些聲音。

 

伸出去的手什麼也沒有摸到，他奇怪地把手縮回來，轉而在身下摸索著。指尖傳來的觸覺並不像是任何人造的織物，甚至不是木板的床，而更像是 — 

 

草地。

 

下一瞬間，他突然意識到自己並不在王宮、甚至是旅館的房間裡，而是在森林裡，『那』座惡名昭張的黑森林。

 

他醒過來，手習慣性地搭上腰上長劍的劍柄，再一次地，伸出去的手什麼也沒有摸到。

 

他的腰帶上空蕩蕩地，從不離身的長劍不知所蹤。

 

「該死。」他低咒一聲，隨著清醒而逐漸清明的思緒讓他想起自己昨晚把長劍扔了，因為他遇到了獨角獸。

 

他掃視著周圍的環境，四周看起來異常地陌生，他並沒有看見自己的長劍，甚至聽不見昨晚他清洗自己的小溪流動的水聲，而獨角獸理所當然地早已不見蹤影。

 

這並不合理。他奇怪地想。他並沒有將武器扔得太遠，因為長年在外的生活讓他早已養成了武器從不離身的習慣。

 

喧鬧聲再次傳來，把他的注意力從自己失蹤的武器上拉開。Chris皺起眉，分析著那些聲音。

 

因為距離的關係，那些聲音即使吵雜，聽起來仍然有些模糊，但他仍安下心地發現那些聲音聽起來並不像是動物打鬥的聲音，而是人類的聲音。

 

不管如何，有人的地方代表著他已經接近森林的邊緣。

 

他站起來，朝著聲音的來源走去。

 

出乎他的意料，他不過走了十來分鐘，便走出了森林。他可以看見Genovia的王宮在豔陽下矗立著，亦如過去的每一次一樣看起來雄偉壯觀、優雅別緻。

 

Genovia的王宮矗立在首都的北方，坐北朝南。大門正對著城市，背對著後方的黑森林。Chris驚訝地發現平日裡總是空曠的草坪上站滿了訓練有素的士兵，他剛才聽見的喧鬧聲便是隊伍集結的聲音。

 

他快步地朝著人群走去，焦慮地想要弄清楚發生了什麼事。Katie的冊封儀式應該還有兩天，士兵們不應該現在集結。就算是為了冊封儀式所做的演習，也應該是在王宮前的演練場，而非是後方的空地。

 

除非有人出事了。

 

擔憂於家人的安危，他加快腳步，很快地就到隊伍的外圍。幾個小隊仍在集結，讓場面顯得有些混亂，但這並不影響Chris。他很熟悉軍隊的模式，知道哪裡可以找到發號施令的人。

 

他快速掃視著場地，不一會就發現了他要找的人。幾名高階騎士繞著一張大桌，正對著桌上的地圖指手劃腳。

 

他走進人群裡，朝著那一組人靠近。

 

「誰在那裡？」

 

他狼狽地衣衫引起了守衛的注意，其中一名守衛瞇起眼，抽出手中的長劍，問道。

 

Chris停下腳步，「Robert國王的么子，約克公爵Chris Pine。」他朗聲說。

 

「王子殿下！」守衛雖然吃驚，卻很快就反應過來。他看向Chris的臉，並不是很確定眼前狼狽的男人究竟是不是他們的王子殿下。

 

他並沒有真正見過Chris，大部分的人都沒有。高高在上的王族不是普通的人所有幸見到的。但眼前的男人姿態優雅、頭髮如小麥一樣金黃、雙眼如天空一般蔚藍明亮，即使一身狼狽，仍然掩不住他的尊貴。

 

意識到自己正用著市井平民口耳相傳的形容詞形容著眼前的男人，守衛很快地就相信來人的身分，他側開身子，姿態恭謹。

 

「是否需要我帶您進去，殿下？」他問。

 

「不，我自己進去就好。」Chris擺擺手，眸中滿是擔憂家人安全的憂心，。

 

他快步走向那群高階騎士，迫切地想要知道究竟發生了什麼。約略四五名高階騎士圍繞在桌邊，桌面上攤開了一張地圖，正快速交談著。

 

其中一名說到一半，眼角的眸光看見正朝他們走來的Chris，嚇了一大跳。他退了開來，大聲地喊了一聲。

 

「王子殿下！」

 

「我知道這次的任務是要找到王子殿下。」一個背對著Chris的黑髮男人粗聲說道。

 

Chris露出一抹笑容，是Karl，他沒事。

 

「不，我的意思是，是王子殿下，他在那裡！」那名騎士解釋道。黑髮男人半信半疑地轉過身，臉上的神情從緊繃變成解脫。

 

「Chris！感謝上帝！你還活著！」他上前給了Chris一個大大的擁抱。

 

Chris注意到對方的腿不太靈活，有些微跛，抱著自己的手也不如平常的一樣有力，他掙開對方，擔憂地上下檢視著對方。

 

「你受傷了？」他擔心地問。

 

「一點小傷，治療師看過了。」Karl不甚在乎地說，然後擰著眉，「你跑到哪裡去了？Sandy一個多小時前從森林裡衝出來的時候，我差點被嚇死！我以為你被狼群吃了！」

 

「我沒事，就是右手受了點傷，」Chris說，沒有忘記自己的問題，「發生什麼事了？為什麼在集結小隊？」

 

Karl臉色古怪地看著他，好半晌才慢吞吞地說：「他們正準備要進森林找你，Chris。」

 

Chris尷尬地望著他的好友。他完全遺忘了，比起安全地待在城堡裡的家人，成天在外跑的他才是那個最常惹上麻煩的人。

 

「好吧。」他尷尬地說：「那我猜現在可以解散他們了。」

 

Karl揮揮手，其他幾名高階騎士立刻走了開來，對著幾名小隊長發號施令。Karl將手環抱胸前，將身體的重量靠著桌子，「所以，我們分散後你到底遇到了什麼？Sandy身上的傷應該是狼抓的，沒錯吧？」

 

「對，但就一匹，我殺了牠，」Karl臉上擔憂地神情讓他解釋道：「我沒事，除了右手受了點......」

 

他的聲音越來越小，硬生生地斷在那裡。剛才因為擔心還沒有感覺，現在一放鬆下來才發現自己手臂上的傷口居然一點痛覺也沒有。他扯掉手臂上的碎布，小麥色的肌膚上一片光滑，別說是傷口，就連一道刮傷都沒有。

 

「我假設你身上的不是你的血？」看見他完好無缺的手，Karl挑眉。

 

Chris抬起頭，看著自己的好友，又看了一下周圍人來人往的士兵，吞了口唾液。

 

「我想我們最好回房間說。」

 

※

 

Chris舒舒服服地洗了一個澡，在過程中更驚訝地發現自己身上的傷口全都好了。不只是手臂上那個原本深可見骨的傷口，就連身上那些細小的擦傷都不見蹤影。

 

他把自己擦乾，換上寬鬆的衣褲。

 

待他從浴池走回房間，Karl已經在那裡等他，正不客氣地坐在他的床上。Chris跟著爬上大床，不甚滿意地發現自己的朋友騙了他。

 

褪下了沉重的盔甲，Karl身上的紗布與繃帶在貼身的襯衣下無所遁形。他的腳裹得很緊，Chris可以從那繃帶包裹的範圍看出來傷口的範圍並不小。

 

「你的傷除了腳還有哪裡？」

 

「就是一點小傷。」Karl不太在乎地說。

 

「不要騙我，Karl，」藍色的眼睛瞇起，Chris危險地說：「你知道我可以很輕易的從治療師那裡得到答案。」

 

那具威脅讓Karl僵了僵，好半晌才不情願地回答：「除了腿，還有手跟腰，在Sandy被嚇到亂跑後，我為了追你也跟著迷了路，途中遇上了一隻豹。」

 

「然後呢？你什麼時候回來的？」

 

「午夜以後。」

 

「那Sandy是什麼時候被找到的？」Chris繼續問，他太了解他的好友。

 

「快天亮的時候。」

 

所以Karl肯定是一知道消息就決定加入搜尋隊伍的。

 

「你就這樣在傷得頗重的情況下決定再次進森林裡找我？」Chris生氣地低吼。

 

「那時候治療師已經處理過我的傷口了。」Karl辯駁：「與隊伍同行的還有不只一名的高階騎士，足夠保障我的安全。我是唯一確定我們分散地方的人，我必須......」

 

「夠了！」Chris打斷對方的解釋，「因為你的不理性，你被暫時解職了。兩天後的典禮會改由Kelvin貼身保護我。」

 

Karl愣了一下，怒火中燒，「該死的，Chris，你是我宣示效忠的對象！你想要我怎麼做？把你丟在森林裡等死嗎？」

 

「我說了，解職。」Chris重複，堅定地說：「直到你的傷勢完全康復以前，你都不許再出任務。」

 

「算了！」Karl怒氣沖沖地說，整個人倒進蓬鬆的枕頭堆裡，「不需要像個老媽子一樣到處阻止你闖禍我才開心呢！不用貼身保護你，我剛好可以跟Natalie一起觀禮。」

 

除了是Chris的貼身騎士，他還同時是一名伯爵。如果不能以王子的貼身騎士的身分出席，他仍必須以貴族的身分參與典禮，差別只是觀禮位置的不同。

 

Chris跟著把自己的重量放進枕頭堆裡，鬆軟地枕頭讓他覺得自己僵硬的肌肉開始放鬆下來，「我本來是想懲罰你的，結果怎麼好像反而是獎勵你了。」他喃喃地說。

 

「少來了，」Karl笑出來，怒氣來得快去得也快，「我知道你在想什麼，」他說，知道對方其實只是擔心他，「好了，別說我了，你呢？你說你碰到了一匹狼？」

 

「是啊，」Chris舒服地蹭了蹭枕頭，「Sandy這次真是差點害死我了。」他抱怨，「膽小又沒義氣。」

 

「你的銀女士剛生產完，這也是沒辦法的事。你至少要給她幾個星期跟孩子待在一起。」

 

「我知道。」Chris皺了皺鼻子。

 

「但是不錯啊，Chris，」Karl讚賞地說：「跟狼搏鬥居然一點傷都沒有。」

 

這句話題醒了Chris，他朝自己的好友湊近一些，神秘兮兮地說：「我本來受了傷，但是被治好了。」

 

「治好？」Karl奇怪地問：「什麼人這麼神奇，可以在一個晚上把傷口治的連一點痕跡都沒有？」

 

「不是人，是獨角獸。」


	4. Chapter 4

「獨角獸？」Karl重複，確認自己沒有聽錯。

 

「對。」Chris點頭，肯定對方的問句。

 

下一秒，Karl爆笑出聲，「獨角獸，天哪，」他抹了抹眼角的淚水，笑得上氣不接下氣，「Chris，已經有幾百年沒有人看過獨角獸了。」

 

「是真的，」Chris堅持地說：「牠治好了我身上的傷。」他把上衣的袖子拉起，把自己毫無傷口的手臂展示給對方看，「你看，這裡本來被狼抓了，現在連一點痕跡都沒有。」

 

「好吧，獨角獸，」Karl還在笑，沒有跟他爭論，「你親眼看見牠給你治療了？」

 

Chris僵住，「沒有。」

 

「也許你看錯了，」Karl拍了拍他的腦袋，「你肯定是被嚇到了，就這麼簡單。」他肯定地點點頭，下了結論，「根本沒有什麼獨角獸。」

 

「但是我真得有看到。」Chris還在做垂死的掙扎，卻苦於沒有證據。

 

「別在想什麼獨角獸了，」Karl把棉被拉上王子殿下的肩頭，把自己從床上撐了起來，「你累壞了，又嚇壞了。」

 

Chris點點頭，雖然不完全認同對方的句子，但在外奔波了一整周，昨夜又經歷了一場戰鬥，他確實是很累了。

 

他把自己縮進棉被裡，打了一個哈欠。

 

站在床邊的Karl給了他一個擁抱，「好好休息。」

 

那個溫暖的擁抱提醒了Chris關於那個神祕的胸膛的事，他想到那個半夢半醒間所感覺到的溫暖與安全，想要告訴他的朋友這件事。

 

他抬起頭，看向Karl的方向，但Karl已經一拐一拐的離開房間。

 

好吧。他縮回被子裡，又打了一個哈欠。

 

他可以等睡飽後再跟Karl討論這件事。

 

※

 

換下身上厚重的禮服，Chris穿上便裝，趁著守衛交班的時候從王宮的側門溜了出去。

 

Katie被冊封為長公主的儀式剛剛結束，現在所有人的注意力都在儀式後的舞會上，不會有人注意到他。

 

Karl知道後肯定會狠狠罵他一頓，但他想要確定那些混沌的記憶不是夢，獨角獸也不是他所幻想出來的。

 

更重要的是，他想要知道究竟是誰救了他。

 

這兩天因為儀式的關係，所有的人都忙得不可開交。除了向父王報告這次外出所協調的領主與佃農之間的爭議，母后亦拘著他不再讓他出宮。

 

被他禁足在宮裡的Karl更是成為了他的牢頭。

 

早知道就不禁他足了。Chris後悔地想。

 

這兩天即使忙碌，他仍不時地想起那個半夢半醒間所感覺到的懷抱。

 

即使僅對著那個懷抱有著模糊不清的記憶，他仍記得那溫暖地胸膛、有力地臂彎，記得那懷抱中令人安心的氣息。那擁抱在夜深人靜的時候變得更加地清晰，清晰地讓他總是夢到那人就這樣在床上，堅定有力地臂膀緊緊擁著他，與他在一起。

 

但夢終究只是夢。當太陽升起，他仍是一個人，獨自躺在大德令人感到孤單的床上。

 

在他的成長過程中，他一直被教育成領導者。即使不像Katie那般身負重任，他亦必須肩負起人民的福祉，協調著各種貴族與平民的問題。

 

從會騎馬開始，他便隨著父王巡視國土、傾聽人民的請求。年歲增長，在他有能力能獨自外出後，更是被經常外派到到不同的區域解決紛擾。

 

這麼多年下來，所有的人都說他做得很好，但他其實很疲倦。他想要有一個可以依靠的肩膀，一個可以追隨的方向。

 

他的血脈決定了他的命運。他曾經以為，這就是全部了，他永遠會是那個需要做決定的人，在時間到來的時候娶一名門當戶對的女性，將血脈傳承下去。

 

當Chris Pine很好，他愛他的家人、他的朋友，以及這座王城，跟Genovia所有的一切。

 

但是午夜夢迴，他仍然忍不住想。

 

也許生命不僅僅是這樣，也許在外頭的那片海闊天空裡，有一個人正等待著他。

 

那個對的人。

 

就像他的父王與母后，也會有這麼一個人，是為了他存在，是他長久以來一直尋找的那一塊。

 

但那似乎是不可能的。

 

年歲增長，他認識所有Genovia的貴族女性，沒有一個能引起他的感覺，沒有一個能讓他想像他們會一同擁有幸福的生活。

 

直到那個夢一般的夜晚。

 

模糊不清的記憶，在多年後又重新給了他希望。

 

不管那人是誰，他都想找到他。

 

※

 

Chris走進森林，幾乎已經不抱任何期望。

 

他已經數不清自己這樣做幾次了，但是一次又一次的搜索，只是換來一次又一次的徒勞無功。

 

他甚至已經開始相信獨角獸與那溫暖的懷抱都是他所幻想出來的。

 

也許一切不過是夢罷了。

 

他失望地想，也許事實就像是Karl所說的那樣，他太累了，又受到了驚嚇，那懷抱只是因為他太想要有一個可以信賴、可以去愛的對象而幻想出來的副產品。

 

他失望地轉過身，準備照著原路走回王宮。

 

天已經全黑了，在森林裡繼續待下去並不安全。

 

突然間，一陣馬蹄聲響起。

 

好吧。他想著。他這幾天的行徑怪異，肯定早就引起了Karl的注意，他會追上來也不意外。

 

他轉過身，準備好要面對好友的責備。

 

眼前的景象卻讓他徹底怔住。

 

有那麼一個瞬間，他沒有辦法移動，只能傻傻地與那美麗的生物對視，蔚藍的眼睛對上褐色的，就那樣凝視著對方，彷彿能就這樣直到永遠。

 

來人並不是Karl，來的甚至不是一個騎在馬上的人，而是一匹獨角獸。

 

「所以你真的存在。」Chris找回自己的聲音。

 

獨角獸歪著頭看著他，眼中有著詢問。

 

Chris走向牠，也許是因為有了上一次的經驗，牠並沒有抗拒他的靠近。

 

Chris撫摸上對方的毛皮，「上一次是你治好了我嗎？」

 

獨角獸掃了掃尾巴，享受著他的觸摸。

 

「你有主人嗎？」Chris再問。

 

獨角獸把頭靠在他的身上，舒服地閉上眼。

 

「是你的主人救了我嗎？」Chris繼續問，聲音中滿是迫切，甚至忘了手下的動作。

 

因為他停下了動作，獨角獸再次睜開眼，貼近的距離讓Chris可以看見對方眼中的不滿與隱藏的野性。

 

「好吧，我猜你沒有主人。」他失望地說，再次開始撫摸對方。

 

他的動作安撫了獨角獸的不滿，他一邊撫摸著獨角獸，再次開口，「也許你知道是誰救了我？」

 

當然，獨角獸沒有回答。

 

「你知道，我想要見見那個人。」在他沒注意到的時候，他已經開始對著獨角獸自言自語起來。

 

想見見那個人，確認他是不是就想他所感覺到的一樣，是『那個』人，那個對的人。

 

直覺一直是他所依靠處理事情的準則。他相信他所感覺到的，相信自己在那人的懷中感覺起來是如此的對，那懷抱感覺起來又是如此地呵護與小心，讓他覺得自己很重要。

 

除了他對於愛的渴望，那讓Chris覺得自己很珍貴，不是因為他的身分與血緣，而是因為他就只是他自己。

 

不再想那也許根本就不存在的懷抱，Chris靠著獨角獸，開始有一搭沒一搭的說起自己的事。

 

他的背景、他的家人、他的煩惱、他的一切的一切，就這樣自然而然地傾吐而出，有一些甚至連自小就認識他的Karl都不曉得。

 

他沒有意識到自己的行為有多怪異，因為獨角獸所散發的氣息是如此安穩平靜，讓他不自覺就說了許多，甚至是一些從未與旁人說起的私密想法。

 

但就算他注意到了，他也不會介意的。

 

撇開獨角獸並無法將他的秘密散播出去，牠是如此地支持，會為了他感到開心，或在他說起難過的事 — 甚至根本還沒意識到自己是對那件事情感到難過時，就安撫他的情緒。

 

如果你是人的話多好。

 

當對上那雙充滿靈性的褐色眼睛時，Chris發現自己忍不住遺憾地想。

 

如果你是人，也許他們會成為很好的朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

Chris心情愉快地換好衣服，最後一次在鏡子面前檢查自己的儀容。

 

自從那天晚上在森林裡意外重遇獨角獸後，他每一天晚上都會重新回到森林裡。出於不知名的原因，獨角獸也總是在那裡等著他。

 

牠會跪在他的身邊，溫馴地將腦袋枕在他的腿上，聽著他說著自己的事。

 

他就這樣靠在對方身上，有一下沒一下的撫摸著對方的腦袋，一邊說著話。

 

好的、壞的、開心的、難過的。

 

即使他的同伴無法回答他，但那些安靜地陪伴、溫暖地體溫，跟充滿理解的眼神，對於Chris而言已經足夠。

 

從來沒有人能夠讓他這樣毫無負擔、全無保留地說出一切的想法。

 

好吧，技術上來說，仍然沒有人。

 

「你要出去？」Karl的聲音從他身後傳來。因為心虛，Chris狠狠地嚇了一跳。他轉過身，看見傷勢已經痊癒得差不多的Karl倚在門板上，身上穿著外出的服裝，懶洋洋地看著他。

 

「你在說什麼？」他試著裝傻。

 

Karl翻了一個大大的白眼，「拜託，Christopher，」他眼神銳利地上下掃視著Chris，「挑過的衣服，還在晚上溜出去，」他說，然後嘴角勾起，「答案很明顯，你戀愛了。」

 

Chris鬆了一口氣。

 

「說吧，是哪家的淑女？」Karl問。

 

「沒有淑女。」Chris說，緊繃的背脊因為對方完全猜測錯方向而放鬆下來。

 

「不肯說就算了，」Karl聳聳肩，「等你結婚那天我就會知道是誰了。」

 

「Karl！」Chris喊道，又好氣又好笑，「我說了，沒有淑女，我也沒有談戀愛。」

 

「你就裝吧，」Karl把自己撐起來，「你這幾天笑得跟個笨蛋一樣，完全就是一副沉醉在愛河中的樣子。」

 

想到自己這幾天確實心情愉快，也確實會在處理公務時因為想起他的新朋友而發笑，Chris微微紅了臉，因為自己愚蠢地舉動被人逮到而感到尷尬。

 

「我真的沒有談戀愛。」他做著垂死的掙扎。

 

「是是是，」Karl完全不買單，跨開腿開始往外走，「不跟你說了，我今晚約了Natalie一起共進晚餐。」

 

那讓Chris稍微安心了一些。這也是他最近如此大膽地每晚溜出去，卻還沒有被Karl注意到的原因之一。自從冊封儀式後，Karl與Natalie關係良好，Chris甚至覺得照著這個情況，Karl的婚禮很快就會近了。

 

「快去吧。」他說，最後一次對著鏡子檢察自己的儀容。

 

※

 

牠咬住人類身上滑落的披風，將它重新拉回肩頭。

 

金棕髮色的人類靠在牠的身上睡得很熟，對此牠並不感到意外、或者是被冒犯。不像牠白日可以睡眠，人類總是在白天進行許多事務，而此刻靠著牠的人類更是如此。

 

他有處理不完的公務、堆積如山的公文。

 

即使Chris總是看起來有著許多活力，白天大量地消耗體力與夜晚長期地睡眠不足，即使是鐵打的人也承受不住。

 

人類咕噥了一聲，喃喃地說了一些毫無意義的語句，畏寒地拉緊了自己身上的披風，更往牠的身上湊去，下意識地尋找著熱源。

 

他將自己蜷起來，盡可能地替人類擋住寒風。

 

他現在已經知道人類叫做Chris，也知道許多關於他的事。他像是有著用不完的活力，總是充滿活力。

 

一開始接近人類，只是因為好奇。

 

除了牠的族人，他也經許久沒有接觸外界的人。

 

幼時與外界交流的失敗讓他比起其他的族人更加厭惡人類的存在。多年來，牠的族人隱居在這座人跡罕至的森林裡，低調地生活。

 

足夠的智慧讓他們能夠有效地隱藏起自己，不管是從人類還是動物的視線。

 

那一夜，當牠看見人類的時候，牠本來想要直接離開。獨角獸的型態讓牠可以感覺到許多平常感覺不到的事，像是血的銅鏽味。

 

靈敏的嗅覺讓他知道人類傷得很重。夜晚的森林很危險，他只需要離開，將人類留給森林中的捕食者，不到天明人類便會死去。

 

但是遮蔽了月光的烏雲突然散去，將人類灑落了滿身的光華。

 

金髮藍眼的人類的笑容在月光下顯得如此乾淨，沒有因為看見珍稀的獨角獸而浮現的貪婪慾望，有的只是純粹地快樂。而除了那美麗的笑容，更讓他驚訝的是人類身上乾淨地氣息。

 

那時他身上仍舊有著殺戮的氣息，牠可以聞得到死亡，但是他也可以聞得到人類的悲傷。

 

牠不得不說，牠對此感到驚訝。

 

人類一直是自私的種族，他們掠奪，卻吝於給與。

 

但這名人類卻因為殺死想要吃他的掠食者而感到悲傷。

 

第一次，在非自己族人的人類身邊，他感覺到舒適。

 

獨角獸化的牠對於氣息很敏感，但是少去那些血腥，金髮的人類所散發的氣息是如此地乾淨，讓他忍不住地想要靠近。

 

當人類撫摸牠的時候，牠幾乎要發出舒服的呻吟。

 

後來，人類靠著牠安逸地睡著，卻在黎明時情況急轉直下。因為傷口感染而引起的高熱讓人類在混沌中囈語不已，牠忍不住運用自己與生俱來的天賦，治療了人類的傷口，並將他帶到森林的邊緣。

 

牠不希望再次看到人類受傷。

 

牠隱藏起來，直到看見人類清醒過來，安全地回到城堡中，才轉身離開。

 

但他沒有想到，人類居然又回來了。

 

他是這麼契而不捨，牠可以聽見他在森林裡尋找著牠的聲音。人類的闖入驚擾了牠的族人，當他們前來詢問是否需要將人類引導去食人妖的領地時，牠大聲地斥責他們，做了一個自己也許會後悔的決定。

 

牠再次出現在人類的面前。

 

再一次的，牠為人類感到驚訝。

 

人類因為牠的出現而露出的情感是全然的喜悅，沒有貪婪、沒有欲望，有得只是純粹地快樂，那一夜他的感覺並沒有錯誤。

 

那一夜，牠留了下來，聽著人類說著關於自己的事，說他想尋找著救了他的人(對此牠深感榮幸)。那一夜，牠差點沒有注意到黎明將至，所以當天邊的第一道曙光劃破天際，牠嚇了一跳，撇下一頭霧水的人類，匆忙離去。

 

還好，第二夜，人類又來了。牠聽著人類說自己所經歷過的，他的快樂、他的難過、他的喜悅、他的煩惱。

 

他眼中的世界很美，就跟他藍得像是最清澈的湖水那般的眼睛一樣的美，牠發現自己很享受人類與自己分享的那些。

 

有了第二次，就會有第三次。在牠沒有注意到的時候，與Chris每一夜的會面已經成了習慣，牠甚至開始期待夜晚的來臨。

 

曾經牠所厭惡的時刻，如今變成了牠所期待的。

 

清晨的寒意讓牠回過神，意識到清晨的第一道曙光早已劃破了天際，在黝暗的林中點起了微光。

 

牠低下頭，發現自己的手臂 — 屬於人類的手臂環繞著懷中的人類，指節分明，還有些許深色的毛髮，以人類的標準來說也許稱的上濃密，但是以獸類的標準來說卻十分稀疏。

 

這是他感到寒冷的原因，他想。清晨的風拂來，讓他打了一個冷顫。他最後地擁抱了懷中睡得很沉的人類，感覺年輕的王子在他的懷中所散發出來的溫暖，在他懷中是全然信任的姿態，戀戀不捨地強迫自己放開手，離開他。

 

伏在地上沉睡的男人睡得很熟，因為少了他的體溫而畏寒地瑟縮著身體。他是如此的年輕勇敢，與此同時卻又如此的寂寞與孤單，而他多想就這樣一直待在他的身邊，讓他露出美麗的笑容，從此以後再不感到寂寞與悲傷。

 

但那是不行的。他收緊拳，感覺到屬於人類的指甲紮進掌心。

 

沒有人會愛他，他與他的族人不同。

 

他是......怪物。


	6. Chapter 6

他走向森林深處，兩個人影從大樹後閃了出來。

 

「少主，族長要見你。」其中一人恭謹地遞上一疊摺疊整齊的衣物，垂眸看著地面，說。

 

他接過那些衣物，收緊下顎。「我知道了。」

 

他將那些衣物穿上身，把自己打裡整齊，走過許多七彎八拐地隱密小徑。

 

其中一名跟了上來，另外一名則留在原地警戒，盡忠職守地執行他許多天前下的命令：在人類安全地離開森林前秘密保護對方。

 

在他伸出手拉開那被濃密樹叢與樹葉擋住的隱密洞口時，他沒有特意地停下來等自己的貼身侍衛。他知道他們會跟上來，他們總會跟上來，不管他如何不願意。

 

通道一開始很狹窄陰暗，但在他熟練地轉過幾個彎後，一切都豁然開朗了起來。

 

這是一片青蔥谷地，周圍被高聳的山包圍著，即使是在已經開始溫暖的初春，山頂上仍覆著愷愷白雪。

 

他可以看見他的族人，男人辛勤耕作，女人在不遠處的小溪浣紗，幾匹成年的獨角獸奔馳著跑向遠方，達達地馬蹄聲在寬闊地山谷中迴盪。

 

一群孩子從他眼前嬉鬧跑過，其中一名孩子領先許多，落後的孩子笑著往空中一躍，在空中由人類孩童的模樣變形成幼年的獨角獸模樣，快速地追了上去。

 

領先的孩子發現對方的變化，沒有吃驚。他腳下步履不停，在奔跑中跟著變化成獨角獸，更快速地往前奔跑。

 

變化成獨角獸的孩子們發出愉快地嘶鳴，而仍維持人型的孩子們則發出了歡快地笑聲，如此鮮明、愉悅。

 

他羨慕地看著那些孩子，如此年幼，便已能如此精確地掌握身體的變化。曾經他也像他們一樣，能夠完美控制自己，天真地覺得世界就是如此，這片蒼翠的谷地便是整個世界，但他早已長大，明白世界不是永遠如此美好，而他早已失去掌控自己身體的權力。

 

他強迫自己移開視線，走向其中那棟最為華美地屋舍。守在大門的守衛在看見他後側開身體讓他通過，他大步跨過門檻，在雕梁畫棟的長廊與房舍中穿梭，停在一扇緊閉地門前。

 

守在門前的守衛輕輕敲了敲緊閉地門扉，「族長，少主來了。」

 

「讓他進來。」屋內傳來男性的嗓音，聽起來非常年輕，卻不失沉穩。

 

守衛推開門，他走進房間，聽見門板在他的身後闔上的悶響。

 

他抬起頭，對上書桌後男人的眼，他的兄長、Quinto一族的族長 — Joe Quinto。

 

「你找我？」

 

Joe看著自己姿態僵硬地胞弟，在心中嘆了一口氣。

 

他還記得兒時那個聰明自信的男孩，記得那時所有的族人都在等待著男孩的長大成人、相信男孩會帶領他們一族走向巔峰。Quinto一族並沒有長子必須繼承族長之位的傳統，他們很早就明白最優秀的族長才能帶領族群走向更好的未來，但十三年前，一切都改變了。

 

十三年前的那一夜，Quinto一族失去了前任族長，他則同時失去了父親與胞弟。在黑巫師的攻擊下，父親重傷身亡，與黑巫師同歸於盡，而原定的下一任族長 —

 

那一夜如此煎熬漫長，他記得他帶領著侍衛出谷尋找遲遲未歸的父親與弟弟，在森林中搜索了一整天，才在一片血泊中看見父親的屍體與一旁奄奄一息地弟弟。

 

他年僅七歲的弟弟伏在父親已經冰冷的屍體上，近乎喪失意識。因為哭泣而紅腫的眼不斷淌出淚水，卻無法治療身下的人。

 

他奔上前擁著那個虛弱的男孩，撲朔而下的淚水治好了男孩的傷口。

 

一旁已經瀕近死亡的黑巫師露出殘酷的微笑，在日暮西下的時分下了那個詛咒。

 

日間為人，夜間為獸。直到太陽為獸化的形體留下真愛地淚水，真心地接納野蠻的外表。

 

他看著自己的胞弟在他的懷中隨著那個詛咒發出痛苦地尖叫，隨著太陽的落下長出更多的毛髮，痛苦地尖叫從人類的聲音變成獸類的嘶鳴，才終於明白那個已經嚥下最後一口氣的黑巫師做了什麼。

 

傷勢已經被治好卻仍然虛弱的褐色瞳眸驚恐地對上他的，發出無助地鳴叫。

 

他沒有辦法變回人，曾經就像呼吸喝水一樣簡單的動作不管如何嘗試都沒有用處。他再也沒有辦法控制自己身體的變化。

 

那一夜是Quinto一族的噩夢，所有人都夜不安寢，在安靜的夜色中迴盪的是獸類痛苦地鳴叫，而當太陽終於升起，噩夢卻沒有結束。

 

他的胞弟重新變回了人，眸中曾經明燦地光芒卻早已熄滅。

 

他回來了，卻也沒有回來。

 

時移世易，他取代對方成為Quinto一族的族長。

 

Joe看著眼前已經長大成人的胞弟，對方眸中的沉寂與冷硬早已不是當年開朗活潑的樣子。他心一痛，開口：「我聽說你最近每晚都在林中與一名人類見面。」

 

對方姿態變得更僵硬，「何必說聽說。」他諷刺地說：「我知道你讓他們向你回報所有的一切。」

 

Joe再次嘆了口氣 — 這次真的嘆了出來 — 「Zach，你知道我是好意。」

 

「如果真的是為我好，」Zach冷冷地說：「就讓他們不要再跟著我。」他勾起一抹微笑，眸中卻毫無笑意，「就算我被強迫變為獸，我仍能保有人類的意識。」兩雙同樣眸色的眼睛對上，他一字一句地說：「我知道我在做什麼。」

 

「我知道你可以保有人類的意識，」Joe有些煩躁。人類都是自私自利的，他最不想的就是對方再次受傷，「所有Quinto一族的族人都可以，但是......」

 

他還沒說完，一看見對方的表情，就知道自己說錯話了。

 

Zach眼角一抽，挺直了背脊，打斷他，「我知道我跟他們不一樣。」

 

「我不是這個意思。」Joe頭疼地說。自己的冷靜總在對上這個麻煩的弟弟時消失得一乾二淨。一等一優秀的人惹起麻煩來也是一等一的棘手。

 

「我是否沒有完成我應盡的任務？」Zach再次打斷他。

 

Joe頓住，「是。」

 

「我又是否讓任何一名生物越過我們的領地？」Zach再次問道。

 

Joe頹然地再次給出肯定的答案，「是。」

 

即使身負詛咒，Zach並沒有失去他的聰慧與才華，即使無法肩負族長的重任，他仍在族中佔有重要的地位，負責保護外圍領地的安全。

 

「既然我完美地完成了我的任務，」Zach慢條斯理地說：「我並不認為我於夜晚離開領地是有問題的。」

 

Joe覺得自己的額際開始抽痛起來，已經數不清第幾次開始痛恨起對方的聰明才智，於是他放棄說服對方，開始動之以情，「我明白你可以很好的照顧自己，」他開口，煩躁地情緒退去，「但是外界的人類不是我們可以理解的，他們自私自利，極度危險。」他看著對方，「你留下來，讓我們保護你，」Joe說，幾乎是哀求地，「等到我們解開了詛咒，你再出去，好嗎？」

 

用人類的姿態與人類會面將會安全的多，就像是他的族人過去所做的一樣。Zach始終不肯留下來，即使背負著如此沉重地詛咒，他仍執意地一次又一次的離開領地，在危險的外界不斷受傷，為族人的安維做出更妥善地規畫。

 

即使不斷受傷，即使變成現在尖銳地模樣，Joe知道對方仍是當年那個許諾要保護族人的溫柔男孩，這項認知讓他感到心痛。

 

Zach收緊自己的拳，「詛咒是不可能被解開的。」

 

他們試過了成千上萬種方法，沒有一種可以解開詛咒的可能。

 

詛咒的前半段很好理解，日間為人，夜間為獸，代表他在白天能保有人類的形體，卻會在太陽下山後被強制獸化。

 

但後半段卻讓族中的巫師絞盡了腦汁也無法破譯。

 

直到太陽為獸化的形體留下真愛地淚水，真心地接納野蠻的外表。

 

那究竟是什麼意思？太陽留下的淚水或許可以理解為在豔陽高照的時刻所下的雨，他們明白那確實是有可能發生的，但詛咒早已闡明他在白天時將會保有著人類的形體，所以無論如何太陽雨也無法落在獸化的形體上。

 

一次又一次的實驗，一次又一次的失敗。

 

這麼多年過去，他早就已經放棄了希望。

 

詛咒將永遠跟隨著他，永遠也無法破解，直至死亡。

 

他強迫自己放鬆緊握的拳，「如果沒有其他事的話，我先回去了。」

 

※

 

Zach回到自己的房內，一確定自己是一個人後，失控地砸壞了自己的衣櫃。

 

他面無表情地把自己的拳從破損地木製衣櫃中拔出，看著上頭佈滿零碎的傷口，細小的木刺扎在上面，扯出紅色的血絲與陣陣疼痛。

 

那個讓他總是如此感恩的疼痛，提醒著他是個人，不是一隻無法控制自己的獸。

 

門外的守衛聽到碰撞的聲音，打開門闖了進來，「少主，你沒事吧？」

 

Zach轉過身背對著闖進來的守衛，隱藏起自己受傷的拳，「出去。」他冷聲說。

 

對方的聲音聽起來很困惑，看著滴落在地面上的血跡，「你是否受傷了？」

 

他再次開口，這次聲音參雜了怒氣，「我說出去。」

 

「是。」即使困惑，對方仍迅速確實地執行了命令。

 

Zach聽見身後傳來關門的聲音，強迫自己冷靜下來。

 

冷靜，Zachary Quinto，你是一名人類，你可以控制你自己。

 

他瞪著床前的牆壁，牆上掛著一幅完整的森林地圖。他的任務是保護外圍領地的安全，他不能鬆懈，所以在床前掛了完整的地圖，讓自己可以時刻看著那幅地圖，提醒著他身的使命。

 

他看著那幅他看了許多年的地圖，在很久以前，它並沒有如此完整，但他這些年來一點一滴地探索了那些未知的疆域，讓它越發完整。

 

除了大片面積的蒼翠，森林中有著些許藍色的標誌，勾勒出溪流與湖泊的形狀。那淺淺地藍色在微微泛黃地羊皮紙上與一整片的翠綠中顯得特別顯眼。

 

驀地，人類帶笑的藍眸跳了出來。

 

「所以，你真的存在。」

 

「你好，我是Chris，Chris Pine。」

 

「你有名字嗎？」

 

「你有名字嗎？」藍眸的人類歪著頭，「沒有嗎？那我可以叫你Peter嗎？」

 

「Peter，我真高興有你。」

 

「Peter，我好累。」

 

「Peter，如果你是人就好了。」

 

「Peter，別走，再陪我一會。」

 

「Peter......」

 

稍早Chris瑟縮在自己懷裡熟睡的模樣仍歷歷在目，他可以感覺到對方毛茸茸地腦袋抵在他胸膛搔癢的感覺，閉著的雙眸覆著淺色的眼睫，在他懷中是如此地安適。

 

胸腔中的憤怒平息下來，他想像著Chris仍在自己的懷中，他收緊懷抱，人類在睡夢中露出微笑，而他低首在對方的腦袋上印上一個輕柔的吻。

 

如果他是人，如果他不是被詛咒所拘著的怪物。

 

他會在豔陽下走向人類，向著人類自我介紹，說出自己的名字，而不是讓人類胡亂的猜測。

 

而人類 — Chris會露出有點詫異卻愉悅的笑容，在刺眼地陽光下笑得燦爛如陽。

 

「你好，Zach，很高興認識你。」


	7. Chapter 7

Zach站起來，一隻手抓住了牠。

 

牠回過頭，看見被驚醒的Chris把自己緊緊地裹在披風裡，只露出一顆毛茸茸的腦袋。他的右手正是揪著牠的始作俑者。

 

「再陪我一下，好嗎？」他說，藍色的眸中滿是哀求，就像是即將被主人遺棄的小狗。

 

他臉上的神情讓Zach停下動作，溫馴地再次在Chris的身邊跪坐下來，讓對方靠在自己的身上。

 

「謝謝。」Chris小聲地說，把臉貼在牠膨鬆的毛皮上，閉上眼在牠的身上蹭了蹭。

 

Zach快速地看了眼天空。月亮的位置已經很低，代表著再過不久太陽便會開始東昇，牠已經有些來不及了。

 

若想要在完全人化前回到自己的房間，牠真得該走了。

 

牠的視線轉回靠在自己身上的人類，年輕的臉龐有著疲倦，靠著牠的姿態疲倦地像是失了所有的力氣。

 

牠放鬆自己的身體，讓Chris能夠更輕易地抱著牠。

 

Chris這幾天心情很不好，壓力甚至大得會在晚上驚醒。提倡王國應該由王子繼承的宗親這一陣子又開始對王族施加壓力，以長公主不似王子一樣經常巡視國土為由要求更換王儲。

 

對此Chris大感不滿 — 長公主做為王儲，當然應該待在王宮裡，更何況他並不想為王。但是一次又一次的試探，甚至連Katie都開始動搖。

 

「你真好，」Chris把自己身上的重量放在對方的身上，兩手抱著溫馴地靠著自己的獨角獸，臉舒服地蹭在對方膨鬆的毛皮上，「為什麼他們不能像你一樣呢？」

 

Zach無法回答。獸化的型態讓牠無法說出人類的語言，但即使牠可以，牠也無法回答Chris這個問題。他太過良善，讓那些宗親以為可以倚老賣老地控制他，卻不知道掌握一整個國家，需要的不僅僅是處理事情的能力，更多的是做決定的魄力，還有必要的殺伐。

 

在這一點上，Chris並不夠狠，這也是為什麼他無法解決那些宗親步步相逼的問題的原因。

 

「Peter，」Chris喃喃地唸著牠的名字，「我好累，我想要就這樣走得遠遠的，直到Katie繼承王位再回來。」他收緊自己的手臂，把臉埋進對方的身體，「你跟我一起走好不好？我們一起走得遠遠的，去一個沒有人會找到我們的地方。」

 

Zach的心一顫，因為對方的提議而心動。

 

不知道自己所造成地影響的人仍在繼續，「這樣你就不用一天亮就躲起來了，你是因為害怕被人抓到才躲起來的，對不對？」他說，話語轉為失望，「可是不行，父王跟母后年紀大了，我不能這樣讓他們傷心，Katie也會難過的，」他頓了頓，「還有Karl，我走了，Karl怎麼辦？他不能就這樣跟我走，他跟Natalie快要訂婚了，我不可以這樣阻擋他的幸福。」

 

Zach為對方感到難過，他是如此地敏感、如此努力地想要讓所有的人都感到快樂。但那是不可能的，即使他的家人與朋友都是真心實意地愛著他，他亦無法滿足那些宗親與封臣。

 

權力總是令人腐敗，而不在權力核心，卻又離王權只有一步之遙的人更是如此。擁有得再多，卻仍不知足，貪婪地想要更多。

 

天邊的第一道曙光劃破天際，把牠從思緒中驚醒。牠略帶焦急地看向Chris，已經可以感覺到體內蠢蠢欲動的變化。

 

感覺到他的僵硬，Chris放開了自己箍著對方的手，「天亮了，」他扯出一抹不太成功的笑容，「你要走了，對不對？」

 

Zach站起來。

 

牠不想走，不想留下Chris一個人面對那混亂的一切，但是牠不行。

 

就像Chris不能一走了之，牠也不可以冒險暴露牠族人的秘密，他們都有各自的責任。

 

牠點點頭，轉身開始拔足狂奔，讓自己盡可能地遠離人類的視野。

 

※

 

Chris站在森林裡，午後的光芒映照在濃密的林子裡，折射出一整片光燦的光幕。

 

離太陽下山還有一個多小時，他知道他的朋友並不會在這個時候出現，但他真得忍受不了了。

 

他需要他的朋友，現在、立刻、馬上。

 

今天宗族裡的宗親再一次地試探，本來不應該有什麼，可是Katie居然受不了了。

 

他在走廊上撞見Katie在她的貼身侍衛的懷中哭泣，問她是不是不夠好？是不是該讓Chris繼承王位？

 

那一刻，驚詫、錯愕、悲傷席捲了他。大腦亂紛紛的，什麼都無法思考，只能反射性地閃身躲回轉角後，不讓他們發現他在偷聽。

 

他不知道是自己的王姐與侍衛在一起這件事比較讓他驚訝，還是Katie哭得幾乎喘不過氣的樣子。

 

「有時候，我真的很希望沒有Chris，這樣那些宗親就不會一直質疑我所做的努力。」

 

就是這一句話，讓他再也無法負載更多。他轉身朝另外一個方向離開，在僕從驚詫地眼光中，一直狂奔進了森林，甚至在意識到以前，就已經站在每一夜與獨角獸碰面的地方，而身上甚至仍穿著宮廷的正裝。

 

他焦躁地走來走去，等待著太陽下山的時刻。他極度地需要對方的體溫、安靜卻理解地眼神，還有牠所散發出的靜謐氣息。

 

那曾經是銀女士的工作，但銀女士生產後一直很虛弱，他不能像從前一樣在心情不好時騎著牠出去遛腿。他很早就知道動物比人類要好相處得多，牠們更簡單，沒有這麼多複雜的心思。更重要得是，動物不會將他的困擾說出去，作為王室家族的一員，他必須無時無刻保持著自己的形象，不管是在誰的面前。

 

一陣腳步聲響起，Chris轉過身，朝著聲音的來源看去。「Peter？」他問，聲音中滿是期望。

 

出現的身影卻不是獨角獸，而是一名人類。

 

Chris瞪大雙眼。

 

來人是一名男性，穿著普通，樸實的臉看起來很是忠厚、並不特別突出，但是真正讓他驚訝的是對方手中的長劍。

 

那是一把看起來很普通的寶劍，但是Chris知道它有多麼銳利、見血封喉。

 

那是『他』的長劍，Pine家族世代家傳的寶劍，他第一次遇到Peter時所遺失的那一把。

 

他吞了口唾沫。

 

「是你？」他聽見自己的聲音問。

 

他太絕望了。絕望地想要有一個可以依靠的人，而就在此刻，上天居然送來了那個救了他的人，那個他在睡夢中苦苦追尋的溫暖臂彎。

 

男人嚇了一跳，黑色的眼珠子對上他的，很快地反應過來，「對，是我。」

 

他靠近著Chris，Chris沒有牴觸他的靠近，「是你救了我？」

 

男人點頭，「是的。」

 

「可是你為什麼要躲起來？」Chris不解地問，「我找了你很久。」

 

「我擔心我會被誤認為是傷害你的人，傷害王子是會上絞刑台的。」

 

Chris的腦袋仍然亂哄哄的。他沒有辦法思考，隱約覺得有些不對，卻又不知道究竟是哪裡不對勁，太多的情感沖刷過他，他的手按上隱隱作痛的額際，試圖思考。

 

不對，這不對勁。

 

男人看起來太單薄，不像他在混沌中感覺到的那樣厚實。即使他的記憶很模糊，他仍然記得自己看見了一雙溫暖的褐色眸子。

 

男人的話再次響起來，他猛然反應過來，總算明白哪裡不對勁。

 

他當時沒有穿著王族的衣物，身上甚至沒有任何可以提供辨識身分的信物，男人不該知道他是誰。

 

「你......」他抬起頭，想要詢問男人，身體卻傳來尖銳地疼痛。

 

他瞪大眼，看向男人的方向，一把匕首插入他的腹部，陌生的男人露出嗜血地微笑，把匕首抽出來。

 

溫熱的血液隨著他的動作噴出來，濡濕了華貴的衣衫。

 

男人舔舔唇，剛才忠厚老實地模樣已不復見，更多的是掩飾不住的冷酷與嗜血地興奮。

 

那是經歷了許多血腥才會有的殘酷，Chris終於明白對方的身分。「你不是那晚救我的人。」他的手撫上腰腹的傷口，徒勞無功地想要阻止更多的血液湧出。

 

「我的確不是。」男人痛快地承認：「我是來殺你的人。」

 

他再次舉起匕首，朝Chris揮砍，Chris想要隔擋，卻苦於身上沒有帶任何的武器。

 

他剛才離開的太急，甚至沒能帶上武器。

 

他伸起手臂擋住對方的動作，尖銳的匕首劃過他皮膚，帶來刺痛。他試圖想要用武技把對方打倒在地，但是他受了傷、又失了先機。

 

很快，他的身上就佈滿了大大小小的傷口。大量的失血讓他逐漸無法有效地控制自己的身體。

 

他無力地摔倒在地，揚起塵沙，男人朝著他舉起匕首。

 

「在我死之前，至少回答我一個問題，」他掙扎著說。

 

男人笑起來，「我是不會告訴你我的雇主的。」

 

「不......」他吃力地說，每一次的呼吸都扯起尖銳地疼痛，「救我的人......那個救我的人......」

 

「別擔心，不管是誰救了你，他現在都還好好的。」男人逼近他，冰冷的話語吐在他的耳邊，「我只不過是比其他人幸運了些，在林中撿到了這把長劍。」

 

Chris放鬆下來。

 

還好，那個救了他的人並沒有被他拖累。

 

「再見了，Christopher王子，」對方把匕首插入他的心窩，冷酷地說，「這個世界沒有你會更好。」

 

Chris閉上眼，等待對方把匕首抽出，讓血流如注，直到流盡身體最後一滴的鮮血。

 

他會死在這裡，沒有人會知道。

 

父王與母后會為了他的失蹤感到傷心，但他們會好起來的。Katie會為這鬆了一口氣，沒有了他，她的統治將會更輕鬆順利。

 

Peter呢？等太陽下山後，Peter會發現他嗎？

 

或許不會吧。他遺憾地想。獨角獸不喜歡血腥，這裡的殺戮與骯髒或許讓牠再也不願意踏足這裡了。

 

「Chris！」另外一個陌生的嗓音傳來，聽起來撕心裂肺。在他身邊的殺手嚇了一跳，反手想要將插入他心窩的匕首抽出來，但是那匕首插得太緊，卡住了肋骨，一時間拔不出來。

 

殺手當機立斷地放棄匕首，抽出長劍。一道人影叢林中竄了出來，殺手想要攻擊，對方一個反手便將他摔倒在地，還順便繳了他的械。

 

「別殺了他，我要活的。」陌生的男人冷聲說，溫柔地抱起Chris，讓對方枕在自己的腿上。

 

Chris勉強自己掙開沉重的眼，對上了一雙溫暖的褐色眼眸。

 

「撐住。」有著褐色眼眸的男人溫柔地說：「Chris，撐住。」


	8. Chapter 8

Zach在太陽還未下山時便離開居所。他告訴自己這是因為他要檢查領地附近的機關是否有被破壞 — 居住於南邊山丘的山妖精近來有些騷動，雖然不曉得是為了什麼，但他與他的部下仍然需要為一切的可能做好準備。

 

但事實上，儘管他騙得了別人，卻騙不了自己。

 

他想見Chris，很想很想。他每天都焦急地等待著太陽下山的時刻，等待著身體的獸化，好讓他能前去見他的人類朋友。

 

儘管大多數的時候他們什麼也不說，僅是安靜地陪伴著彼此，而他甚至無法真正與Chris交談，他卻仍覺得他們心靈相通，一個眼神、一個動作，就可以明白對方的想法。

 

他想，Chris也是這麼覺得，不然他不會一次又一次的回來這座森林。

 

他知道在最開始的時候，Chris之所以願意與他傾訴，是因為對他而言，動物的世界簡單得多。牠們的眼中沒有利益，只要誰對牠們友善便會給與相同的回報。而對於他而言，他需要一個不知道他的秘密的人。在Chris眼中，他是珍貴的獨角獸，而不是族群中的劣質品。

 

他們的友情建立在如此可笑的基礎上，卻又正是因為如此，他們才有了熟識的可能。隨著時間的流逝，本來只是相互需要彼此的人逐漸變得重要，在心中一點一滴地加入重量。

 

這一天，本該沒有什麼不同，他帶著他的部下，稍微地檢視了山谷入口的環境，就像每一次的例行檢查。

 

接著他們都聽到了那突兀的聲音。

 

與普通的族人不同，負責保衛領地安全的他們長年於危險的森林中遊走，他們知道森林中該是什麼樣子。

 

因為驚嚇而飛離的鳥群代表著那邊有東西，那個熟悉的方位讓Zach心中的警鈴大作。

 

他停下手邊的動作，如脫了弦的弓那般竄了出去，朝著那個方向跑去。

 

拜託，不要是Chris。

 

他一邊熟練地在林中奔跑、跳躍、閃躲，一邊在心中祈禱。

 

隨著距離的接近，他可以聽見刀劍劃過人體的聲音，可以聞到血的酸澀氣味。

 

他轉過一棵大樹，看見男人拿著匕首，鋒利地刀鋒刺進倒在地上的人類身體裡，而那人甚至沒有掙扎，癱軟地身體僅是反射性地抽蓄了一下。

 

那一剎那，彷彿恐怖的永恆。

 

赭紅的血在他身下蔓延，在那個幾乎靜止的畫面中，是唯一流動的東西。

 

「Chris！」他聽見自己的聲音，從遙遠的那一端傳來，傷痕累累的人類抽蓄了一下，掙扎起來。

 

感謝神！他仍然活著！

 

Zach跑上前，兩招內解決了那個殺手，順便繳了對方的械 — 長年在森林中遊走的他身手靈活，更別提他是族中數一數二的武技高手。

 

他跑到Chris身邊 — 他不擔心那個殺手，追著他而來的部下會制伏對方 — 小心翼翼地把對方的腦袋放到自己的腿上，開口懇求：「撐住，Chris，」他說，第一次用人類的面貌面對他的朋友，「撐住。」

 

※

 

Chris試圖聚焦自己渙散的視線，額頭不斷流下的鮮血讓他的視線一片血紅，但他仍然可以看見那雙看著自己的溫暖褐眸。

 

那是一張很好看的面容，濃密的眉、大大的眼，高挺的鼻樑、好看的唇。

 

他並不認識這個男人，但那雙眸子很溫暖，在落日的餘暉下看起來像是融化了的焦糖，就像是Peter的眼神。

 

「你......」是誰？他想問，但是受創嚴重的身體僅吐出了一個字。血液從他的唇角溢出，他可以感覺到他被刺傷的心臟正在瘋狂地跳動，想要將氧氣送到身體的各處，修補身體的傷口，但那卻只讓他的血流得更多更快。

 

「噓，別說話，」男人的臉色以肉眼可見的速度刷白，瞳孔縮得像針尖一樣的小，但他仍然開口安撫他。

 

「我們......」認識嗎？是你救了我嗎？男人的臂彎熟悉的讓他想哭，就像是漂泊了許久的旅人終於找到了棲息的港灣。他覺得自己有許多的疑問，但是卻一個字也說不出口。他強迫自己開口，卻只是發出更多無法辨識的嘶嘶聲。

 

「別說話，」男人再次說，眸中開始染上焦急，但是臉上的神情仍是安撫的，「乖，別說話，我們會治好你。」

 

男人伸出一隻手檢查著他身上的傷口，他可以感覺到那雙手傳來的溫暖。

 

他捧著他的樣子專注溫柔，小心翼翼地就像他是此生最珍貴的珍寶。

 

但那是不可能的。Chris在心中回答他。他可以感覺到身體逐漸流失的力氣與開始模糊的意識。他拼命地睜著眼，想要看清楚男人的面容，這一次再不忘了他，但是過多的傷口與大量流失的血液讓他無法控制自己的身體。

 

太遲了。他遺憾地想著。我終於找到了你，但現在我卻要死了。

 

他閉上眼，任由無邊地黑暗帶走他的意識。

 

※

 

「Chris？Chris？」Zach輕輕喚著懷中的人類，對方雙眸緊閉，腦袋無力地倒在他的腿上，胸腔微弱起伏。

 

彷彿又回到了七歲那年的夜裡，他伏在父親身上，卻無論如何也無法挽回對方逝去的生命。

 

就像現在，Chris仍然活著，在他的懷中，卻正在死去，而他對此無能為力。

 

他抱著懷中的人兒，那個他甚至來不及與對方親口介紹自己真實身分的朋友、尚不敢承認自己真實感情的珍寶。

 

因為他的怯弱，因為他的不敢承認，Chris始終不知道他就是那個救了他的人。

 

他知道Chris在找他，Chris不只一次的提過，跟獨角獸Peter提過，他想要找到那個救了他的人，想要跟對方道謝，想要確定對方究竟是不是就是那個對的人。

 

他提過那溫暖的懷抱，懷疑過那人就是那個對的人。

 

但是他不敢，不敢跟Chris承認他就是那個人，不敢承認他是個人。

 

他隱藏自己的身分，只在晚上與Chris見面，偷著竊著所能擁有的短暫時刻。

 

Chris以為那個人會是他棲息的港灣，但是他不是，他是獸，無法提供他那個他想要的臂彎。

 

他無法擁著他入睡，無法擁著他迎接晨曦。白日是人又如何？擁有人類的意識又如何？他無法控制自己，無法否認他不管如何努力，仍然是獸的事實。

 

殘陽落盡，黑暗開始席捲森林。他放下懷中的人，把對方輕輕地放在地上。

 

金髮的人類安靜地躺在地上，呼吸微弱得幾乎要消失不見。

 

他感覺到身體熟悉的疼痛，感覺到自己的手跟腳在變化，然後是身體。

 

變得巨大的身體撐開了人類的衣物，修長柔軟的手指併攏成堅硬的蹄，光裸的身體長出毛髮，脊椎延伸成為尾巴。

 

前額有著被抵壓的壓迫感，尖尖地角從他的前額長出來。那是他們一族所如此特殊的象徵，是當年那個黑巫師看上他的原因之一。

 

這麼多年來，他一直認為這是一個詛咒，但是此刻，他深深地感謝自己與生俱來的天賦，讓他可以挽救Chris即將消逝的生命之火。

 

他，不，是牠，跪在失去意識的人類身邊，豆大的淚水順著臉頰蜿蜒而下。

 

那不難，因為此刻牠的心疼的就像是要裂開，像是人類胸前的匕首是插在牠的心窩。

 

人們對於獨角獸的理解一直是錯誤的，獨角獸的淚水確實可以修復傷口，但前提是牠們必須真實地為那創傷感到悲傷。

 

這也是為什麼牠沒有讓跟在自己後面的部下拯救身下的人類的原因，他們對Chris沒有感情，即使他們可以流出淚水，那些淚水與普通的淚水無異，無法拯救對方即將逝去的生命。

 

獨角獸珍貴的不是淚水，而是牠們的感情。感情越深，淚水的治癒能力就越強。

 

晶瑩的淚珠落在對方的身上，以肉眼可見的速度修補了傷口。牠張開嘴，用牙咬住人類心口上的匕首，然後心一狠，將它拔了出來。

 

那匕首插得如此之深，以至於在被拔出來時讓陷入昏迷的人類狠狠地瑟縮了一下。

 

獸化後更敏感的耳朵讓牠聽見那鋒利的刀鋒劃破血肉的聲音，以及刮過骨頭的刺耳聲響。

 

溫熱的血液隨著匕首的拔出灑落在牠身上，牠心一疼，淚水流得更凶，落在人類的身上，補起了那個正泊泊流著血的傷口。

 

漸漸地，隨著透明的液體滲入那些大小不一的傷口。瘋狂湧出的血停了，皮肉增長，疤痕淡去，最終一點痕跡也沒有留下。

 

Chris仍然沒有意識，但是粗重的呼吸平穩了許多，臉色也沒有剛才的那樣蒼白。

 

還好。

 

Zach放鬆下來，再一次的感謝所有讓Chris撐過來的東西。

 

「少主。」一旁的部下上前。

 

牠看向對方，只見對方站著，武器已經回鞘，腳邊是已經死去的刺客，臉色黑青，看起來像是中了毒。

 

「目標自殺了。」就如牠所猜測的那般，對方稟告道。「是否需要將他帶回領地？」

 

牠搖搖頭，血腥的氣息會讓族人感到不適，他們不能這麼做。

 

牠示意部下們先行回去，盤起身體包著人類，試圖以自己的體溫溫暖人類。

 

Joe派來跟著他的侍衛卻在這時站了出來。

 

「少主，」他的語氣謙卑卻強硬，「我們必須把這名人類帶回領地。」

 

牠震驚地看著對方，眸中滿是暴怒。

 

「你的舉動很有可能曝光了我們，」對方面無表情地說：「我們不能冒險。」

 

牠在Chris身邊站起，身軀拱起，露出威嚇的姿態。

 

因為牠的動作，牠的部下亦站上前，抽出長刀警戒。

 

與侍衛聽命於Joe不同，他們在森林中遊走，只聽從他的命令，不管他此刻是他或是牠。

 

Joe想做什麼？牠在腦中飛快的思索著，試圖猜測兄長的想法。Joe一直很縱容牠，但是當事情有潛在的可能性會危及族人的安危，牠沒有辦法肯定。

 

不，否定的，Joe不可能會殺了Chris，因為這樣一開始他們只要阻止牠救Chris就好。

 

也許只是想要評估Chris的危險性？

 

兩派人馬中間的氣氛越發拔張劍弩，牠思索著。

 

牠不能讓兩派人馬真的打起來，那會讓Joe的族長威嚴受損，也會導致不必要的損失。

 

但同時，牠也不能讓Chris一個人留在這裡，或是回到城堡去。

 

Chris現在太虛弱，而且牠還不知道要殺Chris的人是誰，此刻回去並不安全。

 

刺客死了，死人是無法套出任何話的，更別提職業殺手身上根本不會有任何可以辨識的物品。

 

把Chris帶回領地吧。

 

兩害相權取其輕，他了解Jo，多過Chris家人，牠寧願賭一把，也不能讓Chris回去那座危機四伏的城堡。

 

思及此，牠上前，對著自己的部下們搖了搖頭。他們收起刀，Joe派來的侍衛則鬆了口氣。

 

不管如何，事已至此，他們都沒有更多選擇了。


	9. Chapter 9

他們回到領地，一群人身上殺戮的氣息在平和的領地中引起了不小的側目，但是牠此刻無法擔心這個。

 

牠讓部下們將Chris送回自己的院落裡，又指派了兩名心腹守在門口確保Chris的安全。

 

一安頓好Chris，牠腳下一刻也沒有停，一頭闖進Joe的院落。

 

即使太陽已經西下，Joe仍在書房裡，處理著堆積如山的公務。

 

對於牠的闖入，Joe沒有表現得很驚訝，就像是他早就知道牠會有這般舉動一樣。他放下手中的筆，在案上用手撐著下巴，似笑非笑地看著牠。

 

『為什麼？』牠發出嘶鳴，問。

 

對於普通人而言，那或許只是一連串的嘶鳴，但是對於牠的族人而言，這並不是問題，即使獸化，牠們仍然可以使用獸類的語言交談。

 

「你知道他是誰嗎？」Joe反問。

 

Zach皺起眉，『我當然知道他是誰，他是Chris，是我的朋友。』

 

Joe搖搖頭，「不，除了是你朋友以外，他同時還是Genovia的王子。」

 

Zach的眉皺得更緊。牠知道Joe的考量是什麼 — 如果易地而處，牠也會有相同的考量 — 但那考量卻將會對Chris的安危很不利。

 

王子的身份代表著有許多資源，代表若讓Chris離開，他很有可能會暴露他們的存在。

 

『如果你知道他的身分，你根本不應該讓他們把他帶回來，』牠試圖讓對方明白他們不能傷害人類，『王子失蹤不是什麼小事，更別提他是王位的第二順位繼承人，他們會派人來找他的。』

 

「王子被人刺殺也不是什麼小事。」Joe說，顯然侍衛已經來與他回報過一切。他的指尖在木製的桌面上敲了敲，看著自己失冷靜的弟弟，「就算我不讓他們把他帶回來，難道你就放心讓他回去Genovia？」

 

Zach默然。

 

Joe是對的，在敵暗我明的情況下，他根本不放心讓Chris一個人回去那座城堡。

 

「讓他在這裡把傷養好，」Joe將兩手的指尖抵在一起，向後坐直，「直到確定安全了再離開。與此同時，我們也可以評估他的危險性。」他攤手，「這會是個雙贏的局面。」

 

『他的傷我已經治好了。』牠悶悶不樂地回答，不想承認對方是對的，同時也為了Joe沒有傷害Chris的意圖而鬆了口氣。

 

Joe挑起了一邊的眉，「全部都治好了？」他使用著疑問句，語氣卻是肯定的。

 

牠不情願地點頭。

 

「你真的很喜歡他，」Joe的臉上浮起洞悉一切的討厭笑容，「好吧，身體的傷，也許。」他說，意有所指，「但心裡的傷需要時間。」

 

『如果沒有事，』那洞悉一切的笑容讓牠渾身不對勁，『我必須回去招待我的客人了。』

 

牠轉過頭想要離開，Joe的聲音再次傳了過來，不再飽含戲謔，而是一名族長該有的樣子，「Zach，」他慎重的嗓音讓牠知道對方已經從疼愛牠的兄長變成肩負一族安危的族長，「我希望關於你的朋友，你是對的。」

 

Zach停下腳步，『他不會出賣我們的，若他要這麼做，他早就會做了。』

 

「那樣很好。」Joe回答。

 

Zach推開門走出去。

 

※

 

Chris在做夢。

 

一開始，他覺得自己像是泡在被陽光照得暖洋洋的湖水裡。

 

他舒服地放鬆自己，感覺身體隨著水波盪漾。

 

他看見Katie站在庭院裡，就在他們小時候經常玩捉迷藏的玫瑰迷宮邊，陽光灑落在她的身上，看起來優雅又尊貴。

 

他追上前，想要趕上他的姐姐，就像小時候那樣跟在姐姐的後頭。

 

Katie一直很疼他，從小，有什麼好吃好玩的，都不會少算了他，帶著小小的他，足跡遍佈整個王宮。

 

他們一起學習、一起玩耍。Katie比他年長幾歲，所以學得東西跟他不一樣。她會在他不會時教他，搗蛋時替他揹黑鍋，與父王母后鬧脾氣時找到躲在閣樓裡的他。

 

小時候，他覺得姐姐很聰明、很厲害，什麼都知道，什麼都能做得很好。年歲漸長，他已經不像兒時那樣總是跟在姐姐的身後，但他仍然覺得姐姐很什麼都能處理得很好。

 

他相信她會是Genovia最偉大的女王。

 

「Katie！」他叫道，想要追上姐姐的腳步。

 

下一刻，玫瑰枯萎，烏雲遮蔽天空，他發現自己站在王宮的走廊裡。

 

「我希望沒有Chris。」Katie這樣說，哭得聲嘶力竭。

 

他瞪大眼，覺得心痛如絞。他低下頭，發現心窩上插了一把匕首，疼痛得連呼吸都難以忍受。

 

「不，」他驚恐地說，走廊崩碎。他在一片黑暗裡狂奔，想要找到一個出口，「不不不不不！」

 

黑暗中的怪獸追逐著他，他恐懼地縮起自己，就像小時候做了惡夢，把自己縮在棉被裡那樣。

 

但是這一次，再也不會有疼愛自己的姐姐，在黑暗中找到他，在一片黑暗中輕輕的哼著歌趨走黑暗。

 

「Chris，別怕，」Katie總是溫柔的擁著他，指著窗外高懸的明月，「天黑了，月亮還在。」

 

他抬起頭，想要尋找那輪明月，就像Katie許多年前告訴自己的那樣。

 

明月高懸，夜色濃黑，一雙溫柔的雙眸在黑暗中閃閃發光。

 

月亮出來了。他安下心。黃色的小花在他的腳邊盛開。

 

「不要走，」他說，淚如泉湧，「不要留下我一個人。」

 

月光下，通身雪白的獨角獸歪著頭看著他。

 

「不要走，」他哀求，揪緊了那個抱著自己的人的衣袖，像是即將溺斃的人，在大海中抓緊了救命的浮木，「拜託。」

 

※

 

Chris在哭泣。

 

Zach心一緊，覺得心如刀割。

 

他從來沒有見過Chris哭泣，一次也沒有。

 

他經歷了很多，戰爭、災難、疾病，即使是和平盛世，這些仍然無法避免。他不是生長在溫室裡的小花，但他始終是笑著看這個世界的。

 

不管經歷了什麼，他仍然笑著，堅信著人性美好的一面。

 

他一直都是笑著的。

 

但他此刻卻在哭泣。

 

他仍然沒有清醒，正午的陽光高高地懸掛在天上，床上的人仍在噩夢中掙扎。

 

一開始，他很安靜，在他替他脫去衣物，抱到水池中清洗身上血汙時，安靜地靠在他的身上，就像是平時靠在他身上睡著了的樣子。

 

那殘破的衣物與上面所沾染的大量血跡讓他心碎，但他仍然讓自己冷靜下來，專心地替對方清潔身體。

 

溫暖的水帶走了人類身上乾褐的血跡，他將泡沫打在對方的頭上，小心翼翼地梳開對方因為血塊與塵土而糾結在一起的髮絲，替他刷去因為打鬥而卡在指甲裡的髒汙。

 

隨著水一點一滴的染黑，浴池中人類也變得越來越乾淨，回復到本來乾淨的面貌。他多希望對方心中的傷口也能像那些髒汙一樣被浴池中的水洗滌乾淨。

 

他擦乾人類，替對方套上寬鬆的睡衣。在他過大衣物的襯托下，人類顯得比平常更年輕脆弱，而他才終於想起，眼前的青年不過才十七歲，生命才剛要開始。

 

他應該是快樂的、鮮活的、活力四射的，就像陽光充滿了熱度與活力。而不是像現在這個模樣，受了這樣重傷，蒼白脆弱地躺在那裡。

 

Zach在床沿坐下，看著對方的睡容，不自覺地放柔眸光。

 

他曾經幻想過這樣的畫面，幻想過這個讓他的情感早在不知不覺間超出了友情的人穿著他的衣服、躺在他的床上，但不該是這樣子的情況。

 

他情願這樣的畫面只存在於夢中，也不願青年如此心傷。

 

仍在睡夢中的青年簇起眉，像是夢中有什麼東西在困擾著他。

 

「不，不要。」他在睡夢中囈語，語句模糊不清，雙手在空中掙扎，像是在抗拒著什麼。

 

Zach俯下身，抱著身陷在噩夢的人，止住對方掙扎的舉動。

 

「噓，沒事了，」他低聲安慰著對方，安撫對方的情緒，「沒事了。」

 

青年在夢中哭泣，他感到心如刀割。

 

「不要走。」青年揪緊了他的衣袖，小聲地說：「拜託。」

 

Zach心一緊，更加收緊了自己的懷抱，「我不走，就在這裡。」他啞聲承諾，覺得過去決定隱瞞一切的自己是如此地殘忍自私。

 

他早該告訴Chris一切，也好過讓他在日間尋覓、夜間遊蕩，苦苦地尋找著一個也許根本不存在的懷抱。

 

如果他早點告訴Chris，Chris不會像現在一樣，陷在夢裡，不願清醒。他會明白，這裡仍有人愛著他，有人想要他，有人把他視若珍寶。

 

他願意做他的盾，守候著他遠離一切的傷害；他願意做他的劍，捍衛他的一切。

 

好的壞的，他們一同承擔。

 

得到保證的人綻出一抹小小的笑容，仍然揪著他的衣，「別走......」

 

他摟緊了懷中的人，感激地聽著對方的呼吸與心跳，閉上眼，感受對方在自己懷中的溫暖。

 

「再也不走了。」


	10. Chapter 10

Chris睜開眼，眼前陌生的影像讓他困惑地眨了眨自己的眼。

 

天色已經暗了，藉著窗外透進屋內的月光，他可以看見自己在一間陌生的房間內，感覺到身下的床，和覆在他的身上的被褥。

 

原來不是夢。

 

混亂的意識隨著清醒而逐漸變得清晰，夢境與現實的疆界逐漸分隔開來。Chris嘆了口氣，不曉得自己是開心還是難過。

 

開心的是夢中的男人終於有了面貌，他可以很清楚地回想起對方的樣子、和說話時好聽的音色；難過的則是一向疼愛自己的姐姐很有可能要殺他。

 

都說王家沒有真正的親情，他一直以為這句話在自己身上並不適用。

 

多麼天真。

 

他試著動了動自己的身體，身體很沉重，但是卻沒有受傷後該有的疼痛感覺。想起自己被刺殺這件事，他反射性地撫上自己的胸口，想要檢查傷勢。但是即使隔著柔軟的布料，他仍能感覺到指尖下一片光滑，別說是致命的傷口，就連一點疤痕都沒有。

 

他連忙坐起來，跟著檢查其它的傷口，但是什麼都沒有，他全身上下連個擦傷都沒有。

 

再三地檢查了自己，確定自己確實一點傷也沒有後，他倒回被褥裡，心境複雜。

 

活下來固然開心，卻也代表著他仍在那堆泥沼中，沒有脫離。

 

他轉開思緒，讓自己不再想著那些不快樂的事，試圖把注意力放在終於有了清晰模樣的男人身上。

 

他記得失去意識前男人著急的樣子，也許是男人治好了他。回想著男人的模樣，他在黑暗中臨摹男人的面容，稜角分明的輪廓、高挺的鼻樑，濃密的眉，和溫柔的眼。

 

他叫他Chris？他知道他是誰？

 

一個聲音打斷了他的思緒，他隨著聲音的來源看過去，發現門邊有著一個巨大的黑影。

 

「誰在那裡？」他問，沒有發現自己聲音中的期待與害怕。

 

門邊的身影動了動，走到光線下。

 

Chris放鬆下來。

 

「Peter，」他感覺到自己露出了一個微笑。他再次在床上坐起來，拍了拍自己身邊的空位，「過來這裡。」

 

獨角獸走了過來，大大的眼睛裡滿是擔憂。

 

「我沒事。」Chris伸手撫摸著獨角獸的腦袋，安撫地說。

 

獨角獸伸出舌，溫柔地舔了舔他的手，無聲安慰著他。

 

「我睡了很久嗎？現在快天亮了？」他看了眼窗外的月色，皎潔的明月已經很靠近地平線的那一端，幾乎要沉入山裡。

 

獨角獸點點頭。

 

Chris抱著對方巨大的腦袋，把自己的腦袋擱在對方的頭上。

 

「見到你真好。」

 

獨角獸掙扎了一下，他把對方抱得更緊，讓對方沒有辦法移動，「別動，就讓我這樣抱著你一下。」他說，在懷中的獨角獸安靜下來後，閉上眼感覺懷中的溫暖。在經歷過了那一切後，對方溫暖的體溫讓他覺得好了許多。

 

不知道過了多久，Chris不是很確定，也許只是幾分鐘，也許有幾小時，但屋外的天色開始變得明亮。他放開手，讓獨角獸退開，對方眸中的擔心讓他露出一抹笑。

 

「別擔心我，我好多了。」他說，決定用清楚自己在哪裡。他早已習慣了解決事情，而非坐以待斃。「話說回來，你住在這裡？」

 

獨角獸點點頭。

 

「那真是太好了。」他輕快地說：「這樣是不是代表天亮後你也可以留下來了？現在我真的不想要自己一個。」

 

獨角獸頓住，僵硬地看向窗外的天空。

 

燦爛的金色光芒開始灑落山谷，最黑暗的黑夜後，總能迎來最美麗的晨曦。

 

昏暗的房內，金棕髮色的人類好奇地看著擺設簡單的房內，問：「這是你主人的房間嗎？他在嗎？」

 

※

 

「他在嗎？」床上的青年歪著頭問道。

 

那問題讓Zach僵住，牠知道Chris想要找誰，知道Chris在期待著什麼。

 

窗外的陽光開始灑進房內，體內熟悉的疼痛讓牠的問題變得迫在眉睫。牠往桌子所造成的陰影中縮去，長久以來的本能讓牠想要再次的把自己隱藏起來。

 

「如果不行的話，不說也沒有關係。」誤解了牠的舉動，Chris說，聲音染上一絲祈求，「但是拜託，不要留我一個人在這裡，不要連你也抗拒我。」

 

人類在夢中淚流不止的畫面猛地跳出，Zach一頓，停住隱藏自己身體的動作。

 

他承諾過自己不會再逃避，承諾過會讓Chris明白一切，給Chris一個選擇的機會。

 

牠停住自己後退的腳步，頭皮發麻，全身上下的每一個細胞都在尖叫著逃離。

 

這樣Chris仍會覺得牠還是牠的獨角獸朋友，而非是一隻無法控制自己的怪物。

 

看見牠停下，人類跌跌撞撞地爬下床，連鞋也來不及穿，小心翼翼地朝著他靠近。

 

那臉上的脆弱是如此的明顯，牠心一緊，終於完全停下後退的腳步，閉上眼。

 

罷了，若是Chris因此而懼怕牠，牠也毫無怨尤。Chris的生命中已經有了足夠的謊言，不應該在再加牠一個。

 

灑落屋內的光芒隨著太陽逐漸的高升而移動，一點一滴的灑落在牠的身上。牠任由那溫暖的光線籠罩著自己，感覺到身體的變化。

 

「Peter？」Chris的聲音聽起來很驚訝，像是對牠的變化感到詫異。他不敢睜開自己的眼，不敢看人類臉上的恐懼與嫌惡。

 

誰不會呢？他諷刺地想，對於一個在自己眼前變化的怪物，誰不會感到吃驚害怕？若不是他的位置比較靠近門的這一邊，他懷疑對方會直接奪門而出。

 

不，Chris不會，他是個負責任的王子，如果他的手邊有武器，他也許會試圖殺了他，以保障人民的安全。

 

「這才是我本來的樣子。」他說，語音暗啞，不自覺地收緊了自己的拳，「我就是你要找的那個人。」

 

「你本來......是人類......？」

 

他感覺到指甲狠狠紮進自己的掌心，「是的。」他輕聲回答，提出那個讓他心碎的提議，「如果你要我離開，我可以理解......」

 

「你瘋了嗎？」Chris打斷他，聽起來是不敢置信的，「為什麼我要這麼做？」

 

他聽起來很驚訝，像是真得不明白他的提議。Zach睜開眼，看見對方臉上仍未散去的吃驚。

 

吃驚，但是沒有厭惡。

 

「你不覺得......我是怪物？」

 

「白天是人晚上是獨角獸嗎？是蠻讓人訝異的。」Chris的聲音開始染上一抹笑意，「不過你如果想要讓我害怕，你要做得更好一些才行。」

 

他鬆開自己的拳，再次收緊。

 

「我......騙了你......」他說，不懂對方為什麼沒有注意到那顯而易見的事實。

 

「拜託，」Chris翻了一個大大的白眼，「你真該找個鏡子，看看你現在的表情，我敢肯定你是因為害怕我討厭你。」他在床沿坐了下來，因為躺了太久而有些肌肉僵硬，「現在，你是要自己過來還是讓我過去？」他說，小聲嘀咕，「不過我有可能會摔在地上就是了，我的腳像是連續跑了幾百里路一樣的重。」

 

Zach當然不會讓Chris摔在地上，所以他拿起掛在椅背上的長褲，隨便地套在自己的身上，走了過去。

 

「坐這裡。」Chris往床的裡面縮去，空出一個位置給他。

 

他乖乖地坐了下來。

 

一待他坐好，金髮的青年立刻興致勃勃地湊了上來。

 

「我猜，我不能叫你Peter了，你叫什麼？」

 

他眼角一抽，「Zach。Zachary Quinto。」

 

「Zach，」Chris重複了一遍他的名字，嘴角調皮地笑就像是在玩味那音節在唇邊的感覺，「真好聽，比Peter好聽多了。」

 

他突然有一種被調戲了的感覺。

 

「那麼，Zach，」Chris繼續說，笑著伸出一隻手，「你好，初次見面，我是Chris。」

 

他反射性地伸出手回握住對方，其實不太有辦法思考。

 

「為什麼？」他不解地問。

 

「什麼為什麼？」Chris收回手，反問。

 

「我不是正常的人類。」他說，試圖讓對方明白那並不是什麼小問題。

 

「噢，那個啊，」Chris轉了轉眼珠子，表現得像是他再問他早餐要吃什麼那樣的小問題似的，「所以你是人類嗎？還是你本來是獨角獸？」

 

「兩者都是，我的族人在許多年前得到了獨角獸的餽贈，可以自由地將身體轉換於兩者之間，但我們本來是人類。」

 

「所以你也可以囉？」Chris興奮地問，像是要他當場表演。

 

「不，」他僵硬地說，試了幾次才有辦法把那些話說出口，「我......我身上有詛咒，日間是人，晚上才會變成獸。」

 

「噢，」Chris退開來，興奮地神情退去，「我很抱歉。」

 

「那不是你的錯。」他輕聲回答。

 

兩人沉默下來，Chris突然說：「但是你是人類就好辦多了。」

 

「什麼？」他不解地看著對方，跟不上對方跳躍的思緒。

 

占據了床另外一半的人類露出一個大大的笑容，「這樣，我就可以追求你了。」


	11. Chapter 11

有那麼一瞬間，他以為他聽錯了。

 

「你說什麼？」他呆滯地問。

 

「我說，」Chris臉上仍然是笑容，一字一句地重覆：「我要追求你。」

 

理智回籠，他下意識地往後退，直到背部抵到床柱，「你肯定是搞錯了。」他慌亂地說：「誰會願意和像我這樣的人在一起呢？」

 

湛藍色的眼珠轉了轉，「我。」Chris回答。

 

「但是......但是......」亂糟糟地腦袋無法思考，Zach結結巴巴地說，想要說出一個理由說服眼前的人類，告訴對方這有多麼不合邏輯。

 

成千上萬個理由在他的腦海中流竄，就是無法組織成一個完整的句子。

 

沒有人會願意和一隻獸在一起，即使是他的族人，因為他的血緣而不得不尊敬他，他們也排斥著無法控制自己的身體他。

 

身為擁有高等智慧的人類，竟然被獸性所控制。他為此鄙夷自己。

 

Chris的臉上染上難過的情緒，「你討厭我嗎？」

 

「不！」Zach脫口而出，他永遠、永遠也不會討厭對方。

 

「你不喜歡跟我在一起這個想法？」Chris契而不捨地問。

 

Zach瞪大眼睛。那個想法多麼的誘人，美好得讓他連想都不敢想。

 

能與對方成為朋友，在夜裡於林中短暫地相聚，已經讓他覺得自己預支了此生所能擁有的全部幸運。他根本不敢想有朝一日，Chris會走向他，願意跟他在一起攜手一世。

 

「但......」跳過對方的問題，他試圖開口。

 

「別在但是了，」人類湊上來，下一個瞬間，Zach所有的理由都被對方柔軟的唇所堵住。粉嫩的舌探進來，趁著他因為吃驚而微微張開嘴的瞬間攻城掠地。

 

即使現在處於人類的型態，嗅覺沒有像獸化時那樣敏銳，在如此近的距離之下，他仍能聞到對方身上的氣息。和平日略有不同，穿著他衣物的人類整個籠罩在他的氣味裡。在他的床上，裹著他的味道。

 

那個想法喚醒了他體內潛藏的獸，他感覺到自己的欲望在叫囂，想要將眼前的人裡裡外外的打上自己的味道。如果對方在不停下，他懷疑自己還能堅持多久，而不將對方撲倒在床上，烙上自己的印記。

 

還好，下一個瞬間，對方退開了。

 

Chris退開自己的身體，坐回原本佔據的那一半床，「感覺很好，不是嗎？」他說，意猶未竟地舔了舔自己的唇。

 

那粉嫩的舌讓Zach吞了口口水。

 

「我在晚上是獸......」他徒勞無功地說，壓抑著體內不斷叫囂的獸，更是厭惡自己。

 

「我知道啊，獨角獸嘛。」對方受教點頭。

 

「我還騙了你。」他繼續強調。

 

那誘人的紅唇微微噘起，「是，你害我找你找得很辛苦。」Chris不太高興地說。

 

對方的不滿讓他放鬆下來，覺得對方終於開始聽進去他想表達的事，「所以我們不能在一起。」

 

金色的腦袋左右晃動了一下，「不懂。」Chris乾脆地說。「為什麼？」

 

Zach覺得自己的神經快要繃斷了，而造成這一切混亂的始作俑者則眨著那雙好看的藍色眼睛，一臉無辜地看著他。

 

「我......」

 

「我知道你晚上會變成獨角獸，只有白天才是人。」Chris打斷他，「因為詛咒，你已經說過很多次了。」他強調，「你知道，我不是笨蛋，我知道你想要說什麼。」

 

「可是......」

 

「可是我一點也不介意。」Chris再次打斷他，從善如流地接下去。

 

他怎麼可能不介意？Zach苦澀地想。誰會願意夜夜和一隻獸躺在一起？沒有應該有的溫存，甚至連普通的交流都做不到，他無法提供對方一個可靠的臂膀、一個可供棲息的港灣。

 

「在我知道你是人以前，」Chris突然說，語氣變得認真，Zach才意識到自己的表情洩露了些什麼，「我一直希望你是個人類。」他輕柔地撫上他的臉，小心翼翼的像是他下一刻就會消失不見，「我曾經想過，說不定你是被詛咒了的王子，因為你感覺起來就好像聽得懂我在說什麼一樣。普通的獸不會這麼的有人性，再聰明的都不會。」藍色的眼睛真誠地對上他的，「但是你竟然真的是名人類，」他露出一抹笑容，「而且還是我一直在找的那個人。你知道，這就好像......」他頓了一下，搜尋著那個單字，「就好像一夕之間，我所有的夢想都成真了一樣。」

 

Zach眨眨眼，覺得自己會溺斃在那雙一望無際的湛藍。

 

「我不在乎你是什麼，Zach。」Chris的指尖在他的臉龐上滑動，探索著上面的輪廓，「我們不一定要做什麼，就只是陪著對方，就像我們一直做的那樣。」他的指尖臨摹過他的眉，語氣染上一絲悲傷，「這樣也好過娶一個無法了解我的人，就那樣過一輩子。我不想和那些貴族一樣，與自己不愛的人共組家庭，養很多侍妾，沉醉在無法心靈相通的肉體關係裡。」他的指尖劃過Zach的眼，Zach閉上眼，感覺到那溫柔地撫觸滑過他的眼，一直到臉頰，「但是你竟然真的是人，我不在乎你是不是只有白天才是人，就算每天只有一個小時，對我來說也已經夠了。」他的指尖滑到Zach的唇角，惹來一陣顫慄，Zach壓抑著想要以吻膜拜那修長的指的衝動。

 

「Zach，睜開眼看著我，然後告訴我，你真的不想跟我在一起嗎？」Chris的聲音滿是悲傷，Zach睜開眼，發現對方在不知道什麼時候已經坐得離自己很近。

 

「不，」他著魔似地說，不願對方如此難過，「我想。」

 

下一刻，Chris笑起來，那雙蔚藍在昏暗的房內像是熠熠星光。

 

他俯身，再次印上Zach的唇。這一次，Zach沒有反抗，只是伸手環繞住對方的腰際，把對方的身體拉得更近，與自己緊緊貼在一起。

 

他們唇舌交纏，Chris的手胡亂的在他的背上摸索著，然後洩出更多的笑聲。

 

而那是他體內的獸掌控了他的時刻。

 

他把自己壓向對方，將對方壓進柔軟的被褥裡，撐著身體把自己懸在對方的身上，氣息不穩的看著對方。

 

身下的人張著唇，紅唇因為他的啃咬而有些腫，身上寬鬆的睡衣因為適才的舉動而有些零亂，藍寶石般的眸中滿是朦朧的情欲。

 

「你......你確定？」他困難地問，想要讓理智掌控自己。

 

Chris翻了一個白眼，然後伸手繞住對方的頸子，把對方拉向自己，重重的吻了上去。

 

Zach迷失在那片汪洋裡。


	12. Chapter 12

Zach抱著身下的人，感覺著對方在自己懷中的溫暖。

 

年輕的人類香甜的味道盈滿他的鼻腔，他深深地吸了一口氣，貪婪地吸取著對方的氣息，心中的猛獸開始安靜下來，滿是饜足。

 

屬於人類的理智開始一點一滴的爬回他的腦袋，他猛然一驚，整個人像是被燙到那般彈起。

 

他都做了些什麼？

 

因為他的動作，已經疲軟的欲望滑出對方的身體，仍然伏在床上的Chris發出了一聲微弱的嚶嚀。

 

Zach的瞳孔猛地收縮，覺得心痛如絞。

 

對方赤裸的身上滿是野蠻地啃咬，線條優美的背脊上滿是青紫的瘀青。他知道那些瘀青在過了一陣子後會變得更猙獰可怕。

 

隨著他抽出自己的動作，白濁的液體被順勢帶出，沾染在那因為摩擦而紅腫，泛著些微血絲的穴口上。

 

他究竟都做了些什麼？

 

滿地散落著殘破的衣物，他視若珍寶的人伏在床上，渾身上下佈滿了他所造成的傷，頰上仍有著未乾的淚痕，那私密的地方更是覆滿了他野蠻的證據。

 

他驚恐地爬下床，臉色蒼白。

 

他覺得他要吐了。

 

他沒有辦法相信自己居然傷害了Chris，就這樣像獸一樣強迫了對方，在對方的身上發洩自己的欲望。

 

他顫抖地走到房間的腳落，拿起平時拿來洗臉用的水與毛巾，然後走回床邊。

 

※

 

當那有些微涼的濕布擦上身體時，Chris微微地打了一個冷顫。

 

高潮的餘韻隨著那輕柔的擦拭逐漸散去，他露出一個微笑，把自己的臉朝著對方的身體上蹭了蹭，睜開眼。

 

眼前的景象讓他大吃一驚。

 

剛才因為閉著眼，所以沒有感覺，只覺得Zach的動作輕柔小心，讓他滿是被人珍寵的感覺，但Zach很顯然不是這樣想的。

 

他非但看起來一點也不愉快，臉色更是蒼白的像是下一刻就會吐出來一樣。

 

「怎麼了？」他坐起來 — 下身傳來的疼痛讓他反射性地瑟縮了一下，但他現在沒有空管那些 — 著急地問。

 

因為他瑟縮的動作，Zach的臉色變得更白，「別動。」他沙啞地說：「你受傷了。」

 

因為他的回答，Chris放下心來，「就因為這個？」他好氣又好笑地說，把自己的身體靠向對方的懷抱，調整了一個舒服的姿勢，「我沒事，你不用這麼擔心。」

 

Zach小心翼翼地擁著他，「怎麼可能會沒事？」他苦澀地說：「我把你用傷了，像隻野蠻的獸一樣強迫了你......」

 

「那怎麼會算強迫呢？」Chris蹭著對方的胸膛，滿意地聽著對方胸腔傳來的規律心跳聲，「那頂多算兩情相悅。」

 

「可是......」Zach手足無措的看著依偎在自己懷中的金色腦袋，不明白對方怎麼還願意觸碰自己，「我把你弄傷了......」

 

「第一次都是會受傷的。」Chris仰起頭，下巴抵著Zach的胸膛，對上Zach的視線。

 

「是嗎？」Zach困惑地問。「我以為......我......」他有些語無倫次。

 

「以為是你太粗魯了？」

 

Zach直覺點頭。

 

藍色的眼睛因為笑意而瞇起，「Zach，沒有人跟你說過性是怎麼一回事嗎？」

 

Zach誠實地搖頭。姑且不論詛咒，他的身邊除了部下與服侍的僕人以外根本沒有同齡的朋友，今天的一切對他來說都太過陌生。

 

「我也是第一次，但是你居然比我更誇張。」Chris笑著搖搖頭，帶著Zach在床上躺下，「我至少還聽過那些喝醉酒的士兵在聊這些呢。」

 

兩人枕在同一顆枕頭上，鼻尖近得幾乎要碰到對方，Zach仍然小心地抱著他。

 

「Zach，當兩個人互道心意後，很多人都會這麼做的。」Chris給自己的戀人惡補著戀人之間的那些情事，「這很正常，沒有什麼。」

 

「可是你身上的傷......」Zach的手撫上Chris的背，語帶心疼。

 

「那叫吻痕，」Chris在對方的手滑下至他的臀間時微微地紅了臉，「至於那裡，我聽說第一次不管是多麼的小心，都會受傷的，所以你別自責了。」

 

Zach緊繃的身體開始放鬆下來，「天吶，Chris，我以為......」

 

「我沒事，我很好，這一切都是正常的，跟你一點關係也沒有。」Chris的手撫上對方的臉，堅定地說：「如果硬是要說是你的錯，不如說是因為我的。因為太想要你，所以沒控制好。」他直勾勾地看進對方的眸中，看見對方的瞳孔在慢慢擴張，而他自己的臉映在那雙褐色的眸子裡，「你喜歡我嗎，Zach？」他問：「你想要我嗎？」

 

Zach痛苦地點頭，「我當然想，該死的，Chris，你不知道我忍得多辛苦，才能克制自己不在白天的時候去找你。」

 

「那現在這樣不是很好嗎？」Chris笑著說，印上對方柔軟的唇。

 

那打斷了兩人的對話，他們專心地交換著吻。與方才的激烈不同，更多的是事後的溫存與濃密的情意。

 

兩人的身體緊緊貼在一起，感受著相互的體溫。

 

「天啊，你嚐起來的味道真好。」Chris說，兩隻手又開始不安份了起來。

 

「不......不可以......」Zach抓住他四處點火的手，與Chris交換著彼此的氣息，困難地說：「你受了傷......」

 

Chris小小地翻了一個白眼，「還說是獸呢，比我還要堅持。」

 

「在你完全康復以前，不可以。」Zach結束那個吻，堅持地說，姆指心疼的撫過Chris臉頰上乾掉的淚痕。

 

Chris的臉爆紅，雖然心疼對方自責的語氣，但是他才不會告訴對方那些眼淚跟疼痛一點關係也沒有。

 

「別再說那些了，」他撥掉Zach的手，然後把自己埋進對方的懷裡，「陪我睡一會吧，我累壞了。」

 

Zach收緊自己的懷抱，把年輕的人類納進自己的懷裡。

 

「快睡吧。」他低首在對方的髮上印上一個吻。

 

※

 

Chris再次醒來的時候，時間剛剛過了中午，Zach卻不在床上。

 

他坐起來，注意到自己的身體已經被清理乾淨，磨破皮的地方甚至被細心地敷上透明的膏藥，想也不用想就知道是誰的傑作。

 

對方的溫柔讓他紅了臉，他環顧四周，尋找著自己的戀人。

 

偌大的房內空無一人，但是床邊放著一套折疊整齊的衣服，Chris拿起它們，開始整理著自己。

 

那有些困難，他全身的肌肉都在因為早上的劇烈運動而痠痛著，臀部更是只要一扯到就會有著火辣辣的疼，但他仍然艱難的把那些衣服穿好。

 

就在他笨拙的扣著腰帶時，有人打開了房門。

 

「你怎麼起來了？」Zach把手中盛著食物的托盤放在桌上，快步走到床邊替Chris把腰帶整理好。

 

「你去哪裡了？」Chris由著對方替自己打理衣物，皺了皺鼻子。

 

「午餐，我想你應該餓壞了。」Zach在對方的鼻尖上印下一個吻，擔憂地問：「身體還疼嗎？我去巫師那裡拿了些治療外傷的藥草，但是可能要個兩天才會完全好。」

 

「那他們不就知道我們......」Chris紅了臉。

 

Zach尷尬地點頭，「我想是的。」

 

Chris把自己埋進對方的懷抱，說不清是害羞還是尷尬，「你怎麼不用眼淚把我治好就好了？」

 

「我只有在獨角獸型態的時候才有那種能力，」Zach抱著縮在自己懷裡的人，「我的族人在人的形態時也可以，因為他們可以自由的控制身體的變化，但是我不行。」

 

Chris抬起頭，「我很抱歉......」

 

「不需要，我不介意的。」Zach啄了啄對方的唇，「而且，我不認為我可以把你治好......」他語帶尷尬地補充。

 

「為什麼？」Chris好奇地問：「這麼嚴重的劍傷都可以治好了，為什麼這次不行？」

 

「我們......呃......」Zach尷尬地清了清喉嚨，「大部分的人都不知道，獨角獸的眼淚只有在悲傷的時候才有用，悲傷的情緒越強烈，淚水的治癒效果就越好。」

 

Chris迷惑地眨了眨眼。

 

「今天早上......我們......」Zach硬著頭皮繼續，「那讓我愉悅，所以就算我變成獨角獸，我也沒有辦法流出悲傷的淚水。」

 

藍色的眼睛再次眨了眨，迷惑散去，一抹隱藏不住的笑意在Chris的嘴角擴散。

 

「Zach，噢，Zach，」他緊緊抱著那個擁著自己的男人，快樂地啃咬上對方的唇，「我愛你。」

 

那聲宣告讓Zach收緊了手臂，力道大得幾乎有些疼，但是Chris才不在乎。

 

「我也是，Chris。」他抱著自己生命中的陽光，有些哽咽，「我也是。」


	13. Chapter 13

在Zach的幫忙下，Chris一拐一拐地走到桌邊坐下。

 

下身的痠痛讓Chris在坐下時反射性地抽蓄了一下，一抬頭就看見Zach刷白的臉色，「嘿，我真的沒事。」他好笑地看著那個把他當做易碎的陶瓷娃娃般的人。

 

臉色蒼白的Zach點了點頭，看起來一點也沒有聽進去。他拉來另外一張椅子，挨著Chris坐下。

 

「你都準備了些什麼？」Chris聞到食物的味道，才發現自己真得餓了。

 

「一些蔬菜清湯，族裡沒有肉食，肉類的血腥會讓我們感到不舒服。」

 

「沒有關係，」Chris安撫著對方，「它聞起來很棒。」他吸吸鼻子，伸手想要去拿餐具，但一隻手阻止了他。

 

Chris困惑地看著Zach，「Zach？」

 

「你受傷了，」Zach伸手拿起餐具和仍然冒著煙的湯碗，「我餵你。」

 

那一臉害怕被拒絕的樣子差點讓Chris忍俊不住地噴笑出聲。他辛苦地控制著臉上的肌肉，就怕傷了對方脆弱的情緒。

 

「好啊。」他說，臉上的笑容卻越來越大。

 

Zach小心翼翼地從湯碗裡舀了一匙清湯，琥珀色的液體在純銀的湯匙中盪漾，折射著好看的光芒。

 

他輕輕地對著那仍冒著熱氣的液體吹氣 — 專心地模樣像是正在做著什麼樣艱鉅地任務 — 把溫度適中的清湯遞到對方的嘴邊。

 

Chris微笑著張嘴接過他的午餐。

 

溫度適中的液體滑過他的食道，宜人的香氣在他嘴中擴散，舒緩了飢餓的感覺。

 

「很好吃。」他笑著給對方肯定。

 

Zach的臉亮了起來，舀起另外一匙清湯，再次遞到他的嘴邊。

 

Chris連著喝了幾口湯，才發現對方一口都沒有吃。

 

「Zach，你吃過了嗎？」他趁著空檔問。

 

Zach搖搖頭，「還沒。」他說，舀起另外一口湯遞向Chris。

 

Chris抵住他的手，「你也吃。」

 

Zach眨眨眼，「可是你還沒吃飽。」

 

那真摯的語句讓Chris心中溢滿柔情，深深地感謝自己因為長年在外奔波，所以並沒有一成年就像其他的貴族一樣的娶妻生子，不然就算他終於遇見了對的人，也無法許諾完整的自己。

 

「那我們一起吃。」

 

Zach的神色看起來很掙扎。

 

「好嘛，Zach，」Chris對著他眨眼，期盼地看著他 — Karl最討厭他用這種神情看他，說是像小狗一樣讓人難以拒絕，他相信這招對面前的人一樣有效 —「你不想跟我一起分享食物嗎？」

 

「但是......」Zach還在做著垂死地掙扎。

 

「拜託，Zach，我喜歡跟你一起分享同一碗湯的感覺。」Chris祭出殺手鐧，「那讓我感覺我們很親密。」

 

Zach屈服了。

 

他順從地喝掉湯匙上的湯，然後又舀了一匙遞向Chris。

 

Chris笑著喝掉它。

 

他們一人一口的喝掉了碗裡大半的湯，Chris享受著對方的餵食，趁著對方沒有注意時偷了幾個吻。對於他親暱的舉動，男人總會有短暫地僵硬，幾秒後才再次放鬆下來，那讓他樂此不疲。

 

「別鬧了，Chris。」Zach狼狽地說，卻又顧慮於手中的湯碗而無法閃躲。

 

「誰讓你讓我找了這麼久。」Chris半真半假地抱怨：「這是懲罰。」

 

Zach把手中的湯碗放下，「我很抱歉......」

 

「嘿，我開玩笑的。」男人臉上的內疚讓Chris連忙說。他伸手攬住對方的腰，把自己身上的重量靠在對方身上，「我很高興我最後還是找到你了。」

 

他湊上前吻住對方。睡了一覺後，Zach的味道嚐起來和早上一樣好。他們交纏著唇舌，感覺到剛剛的那碗蔬菜清湯的味道在彼此的嘴中混合了對方的味道。

 

「你嚐起來味道真好......」Chris閉著眼嘆息。

 

Zach長臂一攬，把原本就半趴在他身上的人從椅子上抱到自己的腿上。Chris七手八腳地纏上去，捧著對方的腦袋猛親。Zach呻吟一聲，更大力地摟著他的腰，專心響應他熱情的戀人。

 

過了不知多久，Chris退開身體，看著抱著自己的男人。Zach的眸中滿是情欲，正氣息不穩地喘著氣。

 

他噗哧一聲笑出來，在對方的唇上啄了一下，「親愛的，接吻是要換氣的。」

 

Zach很明顯還沒從剛才的親密中回過神來，「什麼？」他大口喘著氣，茫然地問。

 

「我說，接吻是要換氣的，」Chris再次吻上對方，實地給對方演練，「像這樣。」

 

Zach感覺到那粉嫩的舌又探了進來，在他的嘴中靈活滑動。他伸出自己的舌，試圖與對方交纏，對方卻總在最後一刻調皮滑走。一股溫熱的鼻息吐在他的臉上。

 

「像這樣，Zach。」Chris笑著說。

 

Zach學著對方吐出一口氣，缺氧的腦袋開始運轉，讓他成功逮到對方的舌。「這樣？」他問，沒有分開兩人膠著的唇。

 

「你學得真快......」男人熱情的吻讓Chris很快就喪失了主動，只能被動地攤在男人的懷中，接受著男人的給與。

 

「我有一個很好的老師。」Zach又吐出一口氣，專心地品嚐懷中的甜蜜。

 

※

 

兩人的吻在清脆地敲門聲下宣告結束。

 

「說。」Zach說，冷靜地嗓音與滿臉的情欲形成巨大的反差，差點又讓Chris大笑出來。

 

「少主，族長要見你們。」門外傳來恭謹地報告。

 

Chris感覺到環在自己腰間的手收緊了一些，對方的壓抑讓他奇怪地看著Zach。

 

「我知道了，告訴他我們很快就過去。」Zach回答。

 

「是。」門外的聲音說，伴隨著離去的腳步聲。

 

「誰是族長？」Chris問，知道自己身為一個外人，重傷被帶進領地的事會引起族長的注意並不奇怪，他奇怪的是Zach的反應。

 

Zach收緊自己的懷抱，像是懷中的人在下一刻就會消失那般，「我哥。」他陰鬱地說。

 

「你跟你哥感情不好嗎？」Chris歪頭問。位在權力中心的他深深明白做為直系家族的子嗣，為了爭奪權力感情不好是時常有的事。他的遭遇就是鐵證。

 

「並不是那樣，」Zach擰著眉，想著該怎麼回答他的問題，又不會讓Chris對Joe產生不好的印象，「Joe很好......但是他是族長......」他看向Chris，「你懂我的意思嗎？他是族長，所以......」

 

感謝多年在外處理外交的經驗，Chris居然聽懂了對方沒頭沒腦的解釋。

 

「你跟他感情不錯，但是因為他是族長，所以有可能會對我不利？」他替對方把話說出來。

 

Zach點點頭，「我們生活的山谷很久都沒有外人進來了。」

 

「沒什麼好擔心的，」Chris知道做為族長大概會擔心得不外乎就是家族的安危與利益，他自信與兩者皆沒有衝突，「相信我，我會處理得很好的。」

 

Zach咬著唇。

 

「相信我，」那模樣讓Chris忍俊不住地在對方唇上啄了一下，「我畢竟是個王子。」他笑著說。


	14. Chapter 14

族長的所在地離Zach的住所並不太遠，嚴格說起來甚至算是位於同一批建築群裡。

 

Chris步伐緩慢地走在長廊裡 — 下身的疼痛讓他沒有辦法走得太快 — 好奇地看著風格與外界相似卻又有著細微差異的建築。

 

Zach一走出房門便安靜地不再說話，冷厲的面容讓他有些心疼，懷疑對方這麼多年來就是這樣把自己隔絕起來。

 

他偷偷地捏了捏Zach的手，在對方詢問的視線對上自己時露出一個笑容。

 

那讓Zach放柔了神情，眉宇間不再透露著冷硬，Chris得寸進尺地抓住對方的手，「牽我。」

 

Zach轉開視線，沒有回答，反手牢牢握住他的手。

 

Chris笑著像隻偷吃了蜜的貓，收攏自己的指，與對方十指交扣，由著對方領著自己在偌大的建築群中前進著。

 

即使建築群的規格並不小，甚至還稱得上有些複雜，但是長年在王宮與上流社會打滾的Chris仍然可以大致分辨出不同建築的用處。

 

果然，在Zach帶著他繞過幾棟石砌的建築和幾座花園後，他們停了下來，走進其中一棟看起來特別華美的房子。

 

看見他們，守在門口的守衛敲了敲緊閉的門扉，「族長，少主與Mr. Pine來了。」

 

「讓他們進來。」房內傳來的聲音聽起來很年輕，對此Chris並不感到意外，畢竟Zach也就才大了他幾歲。

 

守衛推開門，Chris突然感覺到Zach收緊了握著自己的手。他對上對方的視線，發現對方的眸中滿是擔憂。回給對方一個安撫的笑容，Chris跨開腿，率先走進那間房間。

 

※

 

房內的男人比Chris要想得還要年輕，看起來也不像他所以為的那樣嚴肅，唇角掛著的淺笑甚至看起來有些調皮。他與Zach相似的輪廓很快的就贏得了Chris的好感。

 

一看見他們走進來，男人立刻從書桌後的椅子上站了起來，「Joe Quinto，」他對著Chris微微頷首示意，「Quinto一族的族長。」

 

Chris鬆開Zach的手，回了一個標準的宮廷見面禮儀，「Chris Pine。」他說，早已沒有方才在房內的調皮模樣。

 

Zach奇怪地看向Chris，注意到對方並沒有像正常那般介紹自己的頭銜。通常在正式的會面裡，雙方會相互介紹自己的頭銜，以避免不適當的舉動與衝撞。

 

「對於你所提供的庇護與照顧，我深表感激。」

 

「一切都是我的弟弟自做主張，」Joe半靠坐在大桌的邊緣，「我希望他沒有造成任何困擾。」

 

「令弟是非常高貴的紳士，並未造成我任何的不適。」

 

「是嗎？」Joe挑起一邊的眉，轉向了Zach，「我聽族裡的巫師不是這麼說的。」

 

Zach尷尬地站在那裡，即使他可以很確定這是Joe另外的惡趣味 — 因為自家的兄長過去總以挑起他的情緒反應為樂 — 他卻擔心著Chris會因此而誤解。

 

「令弟的友誼令人印象深刻，」Chris雷打不動地說，解除Zach的窘迫，「對此我深感榮幸。」

 

「友誼？」Joe的眉挑得更高，看著Chris。Chris姿態優雅得讓人挑不出一絲的破綻，但是即使已經經過清洗，他身上所散發出的甜膩氣息可逃不過獸類的嗅覺，更別提他的唇還有些紅腫。

 

「除了珍貴的友情，」Chris從善如流地說，毫無被揭穿的窘迫，表現得像是他本來就打算這麼說一樣，「Zach將會是我所忠於的伴侶。」

 

「真有趣，」Joe撐著下巴，「我可不知道我有替我的弟弟訂下親事。」

 

Chris的眉小小地抽蓄了一下，Zach想開口，卻被Chris用眼神阻止，「我們剛剛確定了彼此的心意，還未來得做出公告。」他知道自己必須贏得這名族長的尊敬，「我將會盡快提出正式的婚約請求。」

 

「不行，」Joe乾脆俐落地拒絕，「Zach是我族重要的資產，不能跟你走。」

 

「Joe！」Zach再也忍不住，開口說，聲音中滿是威脅，「你答應過我的！」

 

Chris驚訝地看向Zach，然後Joe開口了。「我只有答應你讓人類離開，」Joe冷冷地說，「並沒有說你可以跟著他走。」

 

「族裡並未有禁止族人外出的規定。」Zach抗議。

 

「那是因為幾百年來從未有族人要求離開。」Joe不甘示弱地說。「更何況，與外族的人通婚簡直前所未聞。」

 

「你明明知道Chris是Genovia的王子，他不可能留在這裡！」Zach氣得發抖。

 

「而你是Quinto一族的直系子嗣，」Joe堵回Zach的話，「我尚未有任何子嗣，你仍然是我的繼承人。」

 

那句話讓Zach的臉色變得更難看，「你明明知道我不行繼承族長的位置。」

 

「那是你說的，我並不這麼認為。」

 

「沒有人會想要一隻無法控制自己的獸做族長。」

 

「如果你沒有注意到，」Joe提高了語氣，「我們整個族群的人都是獸。」

 

「你這是強詞奪理！」

 

「你才強詞奪理，說起來族長這身份還是你硬塞給我的，我就硬塞回去給你怎麼了？」

 

「我才沒有硬塞給你，那是符合邏輯......」

 

「男孩們，別吵了。」Chris大喝，止住兩人越來越幼稚的爭執。通過兩人的爭執，他知道Joe毫無刁難之心，只不過是想逗逗Zach而已。

 

也許確實還有些關於族群暴露的擔憂，但是對於他來說那完全不是問題。

 

「不管怎麼樣，我都不會讓Zach跟你走的。」Joe慢條斯理地說，收起剛才與弟弟吵架的幼稚勁。

 

「我沒有要讓Zach跟我走，我可以留下來。」

 

Zach吃驚地猛然扭過頭，看著Chris。

 

「我們的族人不能接受有外人長期滯留，」Joe打斷他的算盤，「你所帶來的血腥讓他們不安。」

 

那是實話，姑且不論Chris被人刺殺這件事，王子失蹤怎麼可能不引起王宮的注意。他們派人進入森林大肆尋找只是時間上的問題，那會增加他們曝光的危險。

 

「與Zach結婚之後，我就不算是外人了。」Chris不甘示弱地說，挑著對方的語病。長年的外交經驗讓他知道如何迅速地在短時間內找出解決的方法，「至於Genovia那裡，」他頓了一下，「刺客的屍體仍在森林裡，我只需要將我染上血的衣物扔在附近，便可以製造死亡的假象。」

 

那並不困難，將衣服扯破，勾在樹上，或是扔在地上，製造出被野獸吃了的假像，Chris知道王宮尋找人的流程，自然也知道該如何反追蹤。

 

「Chris！」Zach的驚訝是毫不掩飾的。他不知道對方究竟在想什麼，一但製造出死亡的假像，他就真得回不去了！

 

「別吵。」Chris頭也不回地說，專心跟著Joe談判，「你究竟答不答應？」

 

「如果是這樣，」Joe攤開手，「我找不出任何反對的理由，」他露出一個不懷好意地笑容，「但婚禮要盡快，以平息不必要的驚慌。」

 

「成交。」


	15. Chapter 15

「為什麼？」Zach不解地問。

 

此刻他們已經回到Zach的獨立院落，正站在建築前的小花園裡。

 

「什麼為什麼？」Chris裝傻。

 

「你為什麼願意留下來？」Zach並不打算放過他，「Chris，一但王宮的人認定你死了，你就再也不能回去了。」

 

他知道Chris有多麼熱愛他的家人、他的朋友，還有他的國家，在提起那一切時他飛揚的神采總是有著止不住的快樂。他沒有辦法理解對方為什麼願意放棄那一切。

 

「我留下來不好嗎？」Chris反問，「你無法自由控制身體的變化，我留下來，會比你跟我走要容易得多。」

 

邏輯上，Zach知道Chris是正確的，他不能冒險暴露他的族群，所以若是Chris必須回去，他們將註定聚少離多。

 

而且，在不能公布他們關係的情況下，Chris終有一天會迫於壓力而娶妻生子。

 

想到對方與另一名沒有臉的女性一同躺在床上，身軀交纏的影像讓Zach收緊拳。如果真的有那麼一天，他無法確定自己是否有辦法接受。對方幾小時前在他身下的模樣是如此甜美，他無法確定自己是否可以忍受那樣的畫面被另外一個人所窺見。

 

Chris是他的，那樣的畫面只該由他一個人獨享。

 

但是，一切的邏輯都不足以說服他。他知道還有些什麼別的理由，所以他只是沉默地看著Chris。

 

他大概猜測得出來為什麼，但就是因為如此，他更是要強迫對方親口說出來。他太了解傷口在內心腐壞的痛楚，那樣的疼痛並不會隨著時間的流逝而淡化，只會腐爛發膿，成為一個巨大的黑洞。他不能讓Chris也經歷那一些。

 

他的執拗讓Chris繃緊了下顎，手指煩躁地爬過髮絲，「我......」他的視線飄向遠方。

 

「Chris，你那時為什麼會在森林裡？」Zach決定推他一把。

 

那並不是他們平日會面的時間，他明白事出必有因。事情不可能如此湊巧，Chris在不該出現的時間出現在森林裡，就剛好有殺手要奪取他的性命。

 

Chris嘆了一口氣。

 

「Katie，」他垂下雙肩，「你知道的，王國裡有些人認為我繼承王位會比Katie好。」

 

Zach點點頭，Chris曾經跟他提過這件事。

 

「最近反對的聲浪越來越強，我聽到Katie......」他停了下來，試了幾次才有辦法把那個令他心碎的話說出口，「崩潰。」

 

Zach心一抽，「你懷疑是她想要殺你？」

 

Chris搖搖頭，「不，我不確定，但是即便不是她，也是支持她的貴族。」

 

Zach上前一步，把受了傷的人類帶進自己的懷中。一擁入懷，他才發現Chris在微微地顫抖。

 

「最近幾年因為王位繼承的關係，國內越來越動盪。」Chris閉起眼，把臉靠在對方的肩上，感覺著環繞著他的臂膀是如此地堅定有力，讓他逐漸的安下徬徨的心，「所以我讓自己待在王宮的時間越來越短，但是那沒有用，他們仍不死心。後來我認識了你，所以好一段時間，因為私心，我不想出宮，這樣就可以一直見到你，但是那些貴族......那些貴族以為我改變了心意。」

 

Zach不知道是這樣的，Chris從來沒有跟他提過。因為私心，他偷著竊著能與Chris相處的時間，卻不知道自己絆住了對方的腳步，終至帶來了殺機。

 

「那不是你的錯。」感覺到Zach的自責，Chris說：「充其量，這一切只是把衝突提前了而已。」他推開Zach，好讓自己能夠看著對方的眼睛，揚起一抹苦澀地笑容，「也許這樣更好，幾年來的動盪雖然還未傷到王國的根本，但要是拖得更長，也許會讓Genovia元氣大傷。」他的手鬆鬆地攬在Zach的後腰上，「只要他們以為我死了，國家就會安定了，我們也能永遠的在一起，這樣不是很好嗎？這會是一個雙贏的局面。」

 

「Chris......」Zach不知道該說什麼，他的心中滿是心疼與憐惜，混雜著他對Chris的愛意，「你是一個很盡責的王子。」

 

「我知道。」Chris扯了扯嘴角，露出一個勉強地笑容。他直勾勾地望著Zach，像是要這樣望進他的靈魂，卻忘了這樣也間接的暴露了自己 — 他的眸中有著隱藏不住的脆弱，「Genovia不需要我了，但是你會要我的，對吧？」

 

即使Chris努力隱瞞，Zach仍然敏銳地發現對方笑容下的脆弱與害怕被拒絕的恐懼。他懷疑自己要是透露出任何拒絕的跡象，懷中脆弱的人是否會因此而像凋謝了的玫瑰般枯萎死去。

 

他收緊懷抱，溫暖的唇印上對方。懷中的人是如此勇敢美麗，即使屏棄了熟悉的一切、摯愛的親友，也能昂首闊步地一直走下去。

 

「當然，Chris。」他與對方唇舌交纏，喃喃地說：「那是我的榮幸。」

 

※

 

他們就這樣抱著好一會，在對方的懷中攝取著勇氣，直到他的部下走近他們。

 

「少主，南邊的山妖精騷動得很厲害，很多在森林裡亂竄，有些已經接近我們領地的邊緣。」

 

山妖精是神經纖細的生物，與此同時又自私自利，一但被他們纏上，後果不堪設想。

 

「我知道了。」他說，沒有鬆開懷裡的人。

 

對方退了下去，Chris在推開他前又這樣抱著他一下，「你去吧。」他說，眸中滿是溫柔。

 

「你確定你自己可以嗎？」他擔心地問。

 

藍色的眸中閃著盈盈的波光，它的主人露出一抹美麗的笑容，「我沒事的，Zach。」

 

Zach可以聽到不遠處的空地小隊集結的聲音，但是他真的放心不下自己的戀人，「真的？」他再三確定。

 

Chris好氣又好笑地再次推了推他，「快去吧，我真的可以。」

 

「那好吧，」Zach往外走了幾步，又回過頭，「如果有什麼需要的，告訴僕人一聲，他們會幫你弄好。」

 

「好。」仍在原地的Chris點點頭，催促著他。

 

「我盡快回來。」他說，最後的檢查了一眼自己的戀人，大步跟著在外等著他的部下離去。

 

※

 

說是盡快，等他回到自己的住所時也已經過了午夜了。他盡量小聲地走進房內，通常在獨角獸型態時他會在另一間空曠一點的房內休息，但是他想要在睡前最後的檢查一眼他的人類。

 

他的。

 

這個前綴讓他心醉神迷。過去的兩天對他來說就像是一場遙不可及的夢，那像太陽一樣燦爛的人居然就那樣走向了他，與他許諾終生。

 

Chris已經睡著了，躺在他的床上，柔和的月色灑在他的身上，像是月光中的精靈。

 

他曾在夜間的森林裡偶然的見到過那些在花叢中飛舞的小小精靈，在月色中像是一道道的螢光，歡快地在空中飛舞。

 

他希望Chris有一天也能拾回他曾經的無憂笑容，他將竭盡一切所能確定這一點。

 

「Zach？」儘管他已經盡量放輕自己的腳步，馬蹄踏在地面的聲音仍是驚醒了沉睡的人類。Chris翻了個身，讓自己面向床的外緣，睡眼惺忪地問。

 

他上前，伸出舌舔了舔對方伸出的手，示意自己回來了。

 

「過來一點。」Chris往內側移了些，拍了拍空出的位置。

 

Zach順從地在床邊跪了下來，把腦袋枕在床上。

 

「知道你會回來的感覺真好。」Chris伸出一隻手，鬆鬆地放在他的脖子上，用臉蹭了蹭他，「我喜歡這種感覺......」他咕噥，不到片刻又再次睡去。

 

Zach感覺到Chris貼著自己的腦袋，小小地鼻息吐在他的臉上，帶來些許的搔癢。這不是第一次Chris靠著獸類型態的他睡著，但是跟過去的每一次感覺都不一樣。

 

也許是因為這裡是他的住所，而非是外面的那座森林；也或許是在忙碌的處理完那些令人心煩的事後，回到房內看見有人等著自己的溫馨。

 

他所愛的人就這樣安適地躺在他的身邊，因為他的歸來而感到快樂。那是一種溢滿了胸腔的愛意、一種彷彿下一刻就會溢出來的飽滿。

 

他所愛著的人愛著他，而他是如此感激這個願意擁抱真實的他的人類。


	16. Chapter 16

Chris在迷糊間感覺到自己被納入一個溫暖的胸膛，他露出一抹小小的笑，把自己埋進那個胸膛。

 

「天亮了？」他睡眼惺忪地問，在對方的懷中調整了一個舒服地位置。

 

「嗯，」Zach摟著縮在自己懷裡的人，「還早，你在睡一會。」

 

「不要，」Chris搖搖頭，「我想跟你說說話。」

 

Zach輕笑，他的胸腔隨著笑聲顫動，「你想說什麼？」

 

「不知道，」Chris仍然閉著眼睛，「什麼都好，我想聽你的聲音。」

 

那話語讓Zach的心中滿是憐惜，他低首在對方的額上印上一個吻。

 

「你昨天都做了些什麼？」他問。

 

「嗯......」Chris想了一下，還未清醒的腦袋沒有辦法有效地運轉，「Joe派了人來給我量尺寸，說是要做婚禮要用的袍服。」

 

「說起來，我也該讓裁縫給你做幾件衣服。」這倒提醒了Zach，「總不能讓你一直穿我的衣服。」

 

他胸前毛茸茸的腦袋動了動，從床上爬到Zach身上，整個人趴在他的身上，「穿你的衣服也不錯啊。」他吃吃笑起來，睜開眼看著Zach，「讓大家都知道我是你的。」

 

那雙藍寶石般的眼睛在清晨昏暗的光線下如此明燦，Zach也露出了一抹笑，「它們對你來說太大了。」

 

Chris並不矮，站在人群中總是顯得鶴立雞群，但是跟Zach比起來，還是矮上了那麼幾公分，也沒有Zach來得壯。穿著Zach的衣服，總是看起來有些鬆垮垮的，更別說是褲子了。

 

「為什麼你的衣服跟其他人的不太一樣？」Chris昨天就想問了，其他的人穿著樣式奇怪的袍子，就只有Zach穿著跟外界的人相近的衣服。

 

「那是方便他們變身用的，」Zach解釋，「獨角獸化的時候，體型會變大，普通的衣服會被撐破，」他啄了啄戀人的唇，「那袍子裡頭藏著布料，獸化的時候會被拉出來，衣服就不會破了。」

 

「那你為什麼不也那樣穿？」Chris歪著頭。

 

Zach大笑，「親愛的，我不像他們一樣可以時刻變身啊。」

 

他的聲音裡滿是輕鬆，沒有之前提起這件事時的陰鬱，Chris心一緊。「你還介意詛咒的事嗎？」他問。

 

「多多少少吧。」Zach誠實地說：「但是不像以前一樣介意了。」

 

無法控制自身的變化又如何，Chris愛著他，那難道還不夠嗎？

 

一個人所能擁有的最大幸運不就是找到一個能夠完全接受自己真實面貌的人？Chris接受他，甚至比他所接受得自己還要多。

 

※

 

Chris坐在議事廳裡，手撐著下巴，努力地睜著自己沉重的眼皮。

 

Zach坐在他的旁邊，正跟一群年紀不小的長老們討論著婚禮的細節。

 

即使Chris已經屏棄了王子的身分，Zach做為Quinto一族的本家子嗣，婚禮仍是簡單不得的。儘管已經盡量精簡所有儀式，許多簡化不得的儀式仍然繁瑣。他們已經坐在這裡討論上好幾天了。

 

Quito一族有許多儀式是外界所沒有的，Chris搞不太懂，不過反正到時後任人擺布就是了，他也不會再舉辦其它的婚禮，所以倒也沒有要全部搞懂的必要。

 

他偷偷地在桌下伸展著自己的腿，伸了一個不太明顯的懶腰，打了一個小小的哈欠。

 

好無聊，他都聽不懂。

 

在Zach的身邊讓他放鬆，那群長老的聲音又巍巍顫顫的，聽起來就像小時候教他歷史的宮廷教師，他真得快睡著了。

 

Zach除了準備婚禮，還要處理他原本的工作，有一兩次甚至拖到天亮才回來，Chris好奇對方怎麼有這麼多的體力，彷彿永遠用不完似的。

 

「Chris？寶貝？」Zach推了推他，Chris一回過神，才發現長老們都離開了，只剩下他們兩人在會議室。

 

「吃飯了？」他直覺地問，這幾天只有吃飯的時間他們才能喘口氣。

 

Zach笑起來，「是討論完了。」

 

Chris發出一聲歡呼，「終於啊。」他趴在桌上，一臉解脫。

 

「接下來就只剩下試衣服了，其它的管家會處理。」Zach推開椅子站了起來，對著Chris伸出手，「我帶你出去晃晃？」

 

Chris跟著站起來，這幾天Zach總會在有空時帶著他熟悉Quinto一族的領地。他把自己的手交給對方，露出一個笑，「好啊。」

 

※

 

他們漫步在田梗上，Quinto一族的領地並不小，幾乎稱得上是一個小鎮的規模。Chris曾經想過以前怎麼都沒有人注意過森林裡藏著這樣大的一個山谷，但是Zach告訴他山谷四周圍的山高聳入雲，沒有任何人與動物能夠徒步翻越，而他們平日使用出入的入口則非常隱密，更設了好幾個暗哨，所以從未有任何外界的生物能夠進入。

 

Chris是幾百年來的第一個。

 

幾天下來，Chris已經逐漸習慣所有人投注在他身上的好奇神情。那一開始有些奇怪，畢竟對他來說，獨角獸們才是珍稀的那一群，但是對於在這與世隔絕的山谷中生活了幾百年的人們而言，他才是那個稀奇的物種。但這沒有什麼，Chris一向習慣別人的眼光，更何況Quinto一族的人都很和善，更讓他毫不在意。

 

一群孩子從他們前面跑過去，有一兩個在半空中變成獨角獸的模樣。

 

第一次見到的時候，即使已經有心理準備，他仍然呆滯許久。但他現在已經可以冷靜地看待隨時隨地會獸化的人，和會人化的獨角獸。就連在田地裡翻土的，都是外界認為已經絕跡的珍貴獨角獸。

 

Zach跟他介紹著周圍的環境，突然，一群孩子湧到了他們身邊。

 

「少主，」其中一個比較大一點的孩子舉起了手中幾乎跟他手臂一樣粗壯的繩索，期盼地看著Zach，「你可不可以教我們打繩結？」

 

Zach蹲了下來，輕鬆地從孩子的手中接過那對他們而言太過沉重的繩索，露出一個笑容，「當然。」

 

※

 

Chris看著Zach，後者正教著一群孩子們用繩子打結。他蹲在地上，熟練地把粗壯的繩子綁上複雜的結，套在耕地用的犁上。

 

孩子們發出一聲歡呼，Zach笑著站起來，隨手抹去滑落的汗水。

 

他帶笑的眸光對上Chris的，在豔陽下笑得燦爛恣意，Chris心一緊，猛然領悟這才是這男人原本的模樣。

 

即便對於人的形態的Zach沒有太多可供參考的資訊，但是Zach在獸化以後卻變得跟過去不一樣了。縈繞在他身上的陰鬱氣息隨著日子的過去一點一滴地消散，他相信只要有足夠的時間，他定可以讓這男人拾回過去的開朗與自信。

 

Joe曾經在一次的晚餐後跟他提過Zach小時後的模樣，他期待著看見男人也能像過去一樣明朗。

 

經過這麼多天的觀察，他發現Quinto一族的人並未像Zach所說的一樣嫌棄著他。Zach的優秀並未跟著詛咒而消失，生命曾經有過的磨難反而更讓他成為了一名成功的領導者。他們尊敬著Zach，不僅僅是因為他的血緣。

 

他希望他的愛能夠讓Zach敞開心扉，因為只有擁抱了世界，世界才會擁抱你。

 

這麼多年來，Zach讓那一夜在他的心中腐朽，從未提過究竟發生了什麼，但是Chris相信，終有一天，他的愛可以盈滿那個冰冷的空洞，讓它不再疼痛，終至痊癒。

 

「在想什麼？」Zach走近Chris，大手習慣性地攬上他的腰，嘴角噙著溫柔的笑意，在明燦的陽光下英俊得恍若魔鬼。

 

「沒什麼。」Chris跟著露出一抹笑，伸手擦去沾在男人額際的泥。

 

Zach大笑，手下微微施力，把Chris拉向自己，吻住自己甜蜜的戀人。

 

旁邊傳來孩子們起鬨的喧鬧聲，Chris閉上眼專心響應這個吻，覺得在這個與世隔絕的純樸山谷過上一世，也許會是自己這輩子所做過的，最好的決定。


	17. Chapter 17

略顯空曠的房內，Chris站在一張小矮凳上，張著手讓幾名侍女替他穿上Quinto一族的傳統衣物。

 

寬大的袍子套在身上，卻不顯得笨重。反之，精良的縫製很好地勾勒出他的身形。

 

隨著一層層的衣物被穿上，他突然間覺得心情有些緊張了起來，意識到這一切都是真的，是認真、嚴肅的，他即將與Zach一同攜手人生。

 

今天是他的婚禮。

 

「族長。」侍女們突然停下動作，退了開來，其中最為年長的那名侍女恭謹地說。

 

Chris放下自己的手臂，跟著轉過身，「Joe。」他笑道。

 

已經換上了正式衣物的Joe站在門口，「他準備得怎麼樣了？」

 

「已經快好了，」年長的侍女舉起了手中精緻的腰帶，上頭以精美的繡線勾勒出Quinto一族的家徽，「只要綁上腰帶就可。」

 

Joe走上前，「我來吧，」他伸手從對方手中拿起那條腰帶，「你們都先下去。」

 

「是。」那名侍女恭謹地說，帶著所有的人退下去，離開前還不忘關上了房間的門。

 

Chris再次舉起自己的手臂，方便Joe把腰帶套到他的身上。

 

「會緊張嗎？」Joe問，一邊把腰帶在Chris身上收緊。

 

「有一點。」Chris誠實地說。

 

「會緊張也是應該的，」Joe手下打著繁瑣的結，「你畢竟放棄了許多。」

 

那話讓Chris放下了自己的手，「我並不後悔我所放棄的，」他解釋著，不希望對方誤解，「即使我的王國並未動盪，我仍會做出相同的決定， Genovia所發生的事情充其量只是加快了我的決定。」他看進對方褐色的眸中，他所愛的人也有一雙同樣眸色的眸子，那讓他想要說的話更容易說出口，「Zach值得用我所擁有的一切交換。」

 

他的認真讓Joe停頓了一秒，一抹溫柔的笑容在他的唇際擴散，「我並非故意試探你，」他說，再度繼續手下的動作，Chris再次舉起自己的手方便對方的動作，「Zach是我僅剩的親人，是我在這世上最在乎的人，我不希望他受到傷害。」他拉緊最後一個結，退開一步，檢視著自己的成果，「他所遭受的傷害已經夠多了，我們都明白你所對他造成的影響究竟有多麼的巨大。」

 

那話讓Chris覺得心中暖暖的，「我永遠也不會傷害他。」他真摯地說。

 

Joe點點頭，「我願意相信你的承諾。」他唇角的笑轉為戲謔，「今日之後，你便正式成為Quinto一族的族人了，」他對著Chris眨眨眼，「即將改姓Quinto的感覺怎麼樣，Quinto太太？」

 

Chris的眼瞪得老大，「為什麼不是Zach跟著我姓Pine？」

 

「此話差矣，」Joe挑眉，「畢竟你才是嫁進來的那一個。」

 

「我們兩人都是男性，」Chris不甘示弱，「不如將我們的姓併起來叫Pinto。」

 

「叫什麼Pinto，難聽死了，」 Joe撇嘴，「為什麼是Quinto在後面，你才是在下面的那一個吧？」

 

Chris不知道原來自己的臉還可以在更紅，「那是我們之間的......」

 

遠方傳來的鐘聲打斷了他的話，Joe的神色轉為嚴肅，「那是聚集的鐘聲，時間到了。」他朝著門口走去，在打開門的前一個瞬間轉過頭看著Chris，「Chris，Quinto一族永遠也不會彼此傷害，你成為我們的一份子，我們會保護你，因為每一個Quinto的族人都是你的家人。」

 

那讓Chris滿心感動，「Joe......」他覺得自己要哭了。

 

儘管在如何堅強，他的心中仍有著遺憾與忐忑，如果這一切沒有走向好的終點怎麼辦？他拋棄的太多，已經沒有可以回去的地方。

 

Joe輕易地消去了那份顧慮。

 

「別真的哭出來，Zach知道後會揍我的。」Joe開玩笑地說。「那小子可偏心你了，我都要吃醋了。」

 

那句話讓Chris笑出來，「他其實很疼愛你的。」

 

「我可一點也看不出來......」Joe喃喃地抱怨。他轉動門把，再次恢復成族長的模樣。「我把他交給你們了。」他對著在外等待的侍女說，大步離開。

 

Chris由著侍女們對著他身上的衣服做出最後的調整。

 

※

 

Chris慢慢地走向祭壇的台階。

 

旁邊滿是Quinto一族的族人，Joe也在那裡，還有負責主持典禮的巫師，但Chris只看得見一個人。

 

祭壇前，同樣換上了Quinto一族傳統服飾的Zach轉過身，微笑地看著他，褐色的眸子在陽光下閃閃發光。

 

他穿著與Chris同樣款式的衣物，卻更為莊重，上頭以金絲所勾勒的圖紋是僅有本家的後裔子孫才可以穿的。

 

「與我分割卻從未分隔，從未接觸卻總是相連。我們在命定之地見面。*」他開口說道。

 

Chris一步步的走上前，走向那英俊的男人，就好像走過了幾個月的光陰。

 

第一次見到Zach，是在那樣皎潔的月色下，他在相纏的兩棵橡樹下，看見了那樣美麗的獨角獸。

 

後來，他才知道，枝枒相纏的兩棵樹，有個浪漫的名字，叫做夫妻樹。

 

幾個月的光陰流逝，他們從陌生到熟識，從相知到相愛，直到最終與那兩棵樹一樣，走向相同的道路。

 

「與我分割卻從未分隔，從未接觸卻總是相連。我會等著你。*」他停在他們的命定之地，開口回應對方。

 

燦爛的陽光下，美麗的獨角獸變成了人，補足了他以為將永遠缺失的那一半。

 

他在Zach的身前停下自己的腳步，Zach對著他微笑，伸出了手。

 

他微笑，把自己的手交給對方。

 

今後，他們將一同攜手，走過漫漫人生。

 

※

 

「Chris是不是喝醉了？」喧鬧的樂音下，Joe側過頭，問著坐在他旁邊的Zach。

 

所有的人都在愉快地品嘗著美味的食物，或在樂音下跟著旋律跳著舞，安靜的山谷已經許久沒有如此熱鬧。

 

Zach看著跟幾個孩子在舞池中轉著圈的Chris，後者臉上泛著紅暈，笑得異常地燦爛。

 

「也許......」他不是太肯定地說。

 

一個孩子拉了拉Chris的褲管，Chris蹲下來，那孩子在他的臉上親了一口。

 

Chris大笑，也捧著對方的臉印上一個大大的吻，其他的孩子見狀，也跟著圍了上來。

 

「他喝醉了。」Zach當機立斷地說，從椅子上站了起來，大步地走到孩子們邊，「可以把Chris還給我嗎？」他強迫自己露出一個笑容，以免嚇到了孩子們。

 

一看見Zach，圍繞在Chris身邊的孩子們立刻散開，一溜煙地跑去其它地方玩。Zach在Chris面前蹲下。

 

「嗨，Zach。」因為剛才孩子們的推擠，Chris跌坐在地上。他維持著坐在地上的姿勢，臉上仍是那個燦爛的笑。

 

「寶貝，你喝醉了。」Zach把Chris的手環到自己的脖子上，把他們兩個人撐起來。

 

「我覺得還好曖，」Chris掛在Zach身上，在Zach的臉頰留下一個濕漉漉地吻，「跟我跳一曲？」

 

「我們先去旁邊休息一下，晚一點再跳，好不好？」Zach誘哄著，擔心對方會不小心傷到自己。

 

「不要，我要跟你跳舞！」因為醉酒的關係，Chris沒了平常的壓抑，「今天是我的婚禮，我要跟我的丈夫跳舞！」他氣鼓鼓地說。

 

「好好好，我們跳舞。」Zach七手八腳地抓住亂動的Chris，讓對方貼著自己，「別亂動，我怕你受傷。」

 

Chris咯咯笑起來，抱著Zach。兩人在熱鬧的舞曲中慢慢地在舞池中轉著身子，與一旁的喧鬧形成巨大的反差。

 

「Zach，我真的好愛好愛你喔。」Chris有點大舌頭地說，因為酒精而微紅的臉上滿是明媚的笑意。

 

因為距離的關係，Zach可以在對方的眸中清楚的看見自己的倒影。

 

那雙藍色的眸子有些迷濛，卻有著無比清晰且不容錯辨的愛意，而他的倒影是那雙眸子中唯一的東西。

 

「我也是，Chris。」他的心中滿是柔情，他兩手撐著Chris，低聲說，「我愛你。」

 

Chris吻上他，過大的力道撞得他有些疼，但是Zach才不在乎。他張開嘴，與對方唇舌交纏，在對方的口中嚐到甜甜的酒味。

 

他閉上眼，帶著對方轉過另外一個圈，專心地品嚐他甜蜜的愛人。

 

 

 

**結婚的誓詞改編自瓦肯人的結婚誓詞，出自TOS _Amok Time_ ，以下是原文：  
Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place.  
Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you.


	18. Chapter 18

Chris在模糊間感覺到Zach退出自己的身體，拿著浸了水的溫毛巾替他清理身體。

 

「你總有一天會把我寵壞的。」他吸了吸鼻子，把自己埋進男人的懷中。

 

Zach笑起來，「那是我的新目標。」

 

他寵溺地在對方亂糟糟的腦袋上印上一個的吻，輕柔地擦拭著戀人身上的汗水與兩人的體液。

 

「那種離開你就沒有辦法照顧好自己的程度嗎？」Chris開玩笑地說。

 

「嗯，這樣也不錯啊。」Zach認真地說，長指再次探進對方的身體，換來戀人甜膩地呻吟。

 

Chris的指揪著Zach的胳膊，腳趾因為下身的刺激而蜷起，「那樣......哈......你哪一天要出門怎麼辦......」

 

Zach在裡頭弄了幾下，直到帶出埋藏在裡面的白濁，「那種情況下，寶貝，僕人會服侍你的。」

 

Chris癱軟在他的懷中，無力地任著他擺佈，「你知道......嗯......哈......我可以照顧好自己......」

 

「我知道，但是那並不代表我不能寵壞你。」Zach在水盆中清洗毛巾，把它重新擰乾，在戀人的身上最後地擦拭了一次，「況且，我相信寵壞你也是做為丈夫的權力之一。」

 

他輕柔地讓Chris在床上躺好，隨意地清理了一下自己，爬上床摟著對方。

 

天色仍然是亮著的，但他甜蜜的戀人早已昏昏欲睡。

 

「快睡吧。」他輕啄對方的唇，把對方摟得更緊，跟著陷入香甜的夢境。

 

※

 

Chris醒來的時候，Zach已經醒了，正一手撐著自己的頭看著他。

 

他露出一個傻兮兮的笑容，「你是根本沒睡還是睡醒了？」

 

「睡醒了。」Zach說，大掌溫柔的在他的背脊上來回的摩娑。

 

「天啊，我真喜歡在你懷裡醒來的感覺，」Chris把自己更加地埋進那個懷抱，「現在什麼時候了？」

 

「快天黑了，我想我們錯過了晚餐。」

 

夏季的天總是黑得特別晚，一天的日照時間可以長達近二十個小時。Zach摟著懷中的珍寶，懷疑自己冬天日照時間較短時要怎麼辦。

 

「我不餓。」Chris說，身體仍然懶洋洋地不想動彈。他看了眼窗外的天色，貼在Zach的胸前，「你快要變回去了？」

 

在他背上來回摩娑的大掌有一瞬間的僵硬，「是的。」

 

「嘿，你知道我不在意的。」感覺到Zach的僵硬，Chris連忙說：「就算你沒有辦法控制自己的變化，對我來說也早已超過了『好』的定義。」他吻上Zach，強迫對方回應自己的吻，「你是我所擁有過的最好的，也是我唯一想要的。」

 

Zach放鬆下來，回應著他甜蜜的戀人。他的戀人總是如此的敏感，在他還未意識到的時候，就先他一步地安撫了他的情緒。

 

他想，他才是那個會被寵壞的人。Chris所為他做的是這樣的多。他們才剛剛結婚，他便已經回想不起來之前沒有Chris的日子是怎麼過的，彷彿在Chris之前，所有的一切都是晦暗且黑白的，是Chris給了他的生命陽光與色彩。

 

「你知道嗎，我想身為獨角獸也是有好處的。」突然間想到了什麼，Zach露出一抹微笑，從床上坐起來，「去穿衣服，天黑後我帶你去看些東西。」他調皮地眨了眨眼，「一些只有獨角獸才看的見的東西。」

 

待Chris慢吞吞的穿好衣服後，早已動作迅速地打點好自己的Zach剛好從外頭拿了一小包東西回來。

 

他們手牽著手，悠閒地在夕陽下散著步，眼中只有彼此，甚至沒有注意到經過的族人皆對著他們投以祝福的目光。

 

這個新任的年輕主人來到這裡不過短短的一段時日，便已經改變他們所尊敬的少主許多，他們由衷地感謝他，期盼這個燦爛得恍若陽光的新任主人能夠為這片谷地帶來更多的笑聲。

 

「待會我們出去以後，天色也差不多全黑了。」Zach說：「你可能需要騎到我的背上，因為那個地方有點遠。」說完，他像是想到了什麼似的，眸中浮現一絲擔憂，「我們沒有馬鞍這種東西，你沒有問題吧？」

 

「嘿！」Chris覺得自己被冒犯了，「我可是從小在馬背上長大的。無鞍騎馬對我來說不算是什麼。」說完，他氣鼓鼓地又補了一句，「而且，用馬鞍對你來說太侮辱了！」

 

Zach微笑，因為他的戀人比他還要捍衛他的一切，「別生氣，」他啄了啄Chris，「經過今天下午，我只是有點擔心你不舒服。」

 

Chris的臉刷地紅起來，他的腰確實仍然有些痠痛。

 

Zach眨眨眼，曖昧低語，「況且，我不介意被你騎。」

 

Chris的臉瞬間爆紅，因為對方話中的暗示。

 

※

 

Zach帶著Chris在黑暗的森林中快速地穿梭。長年在森林中生活，世人口中的黑森林對他來說就像自家後院一樣的熟悉。

 

Chris並沒有很費力地讓自己待在Zach的背上，無鞍騎馬雖然有些困難，但是對於騎術精湛的他來說並非不可能，他很快地就找到了訣竅，讓自己舒服地待在Zach的背上。

 

Zach跑起來很安靜，步伐又快又穩，在陰暗的森林中，像是一道一閃而逝的影子，不稍注意還會讓人以為不過是自己一時眼花。

 

他們跑了好一陣子，Zach才慢下腳步，在一株枝枒茂盛的大樹前停下。

 

Chris翻身讓自己站到地上，看著那棵樹，又轉過頭看著Zach，眸中有著詢問。

 

Zach帶著他轉過那棵大樹，眼前的景象讓Chris徹底愣住。

 

無數的小小螢光在花叢中閃爍，在空中盤旋，在地上跳躍。那些閃爍的光芒在一片黑暗中就像是夜空中璀璨美麗的星子，只不過更加觸手可及。

 

察覺到兩人的到來，幾道小小的螢光朝他們飛來，親密地停在Zach的身上。

 

近距離下，Chris才看清那些小小的光芒是小小的仙子。他們就像是傳說的那樣，像是縮小了許多倍的人，背上有著透明且散發著光芒的翅膀。

 

一名仙子停在Zach的耳邊，對著Zach說了些什麼，Zach嘶鳴幾聲作為回應。那名仙子點點頭，飛到Chris面前。「你好，我是Doris，」她說，振著自己的翅膀，讓自己停在半空中，聲音又小又尖，Chris必須要很仔細才能聽見她的聲音，「Zach說你是他的丈夫？」

 

Chris回過神，「是的，」他有些手足無措 — 小仙子這種生物膽小怕羞，只有很少數的人類才能幸運的見到他們，「我們今天剛剛結婚。」

 

小仙子Doris對著Chris友好地伸出手，「很高興見到你，Chris。」

 

Chris停頓了一下，半晌才遲疑地伸出一隻手指。Doris用自己的兩隻手包覆著他的手指，愉快地上下晃動 — 儘管那手指的一個指節比她的頭還要來得大。她稍微退開一些，「我們很高興聽見你們所帶來的消息。Zach是令人尊敬的朋友，曾經在多年前拯救過我們的族民，我們由衷地為他感到喜悅。」

 

Chris好奇地看向Zach，不知道為什麼覺得Zach的神色看起來有些古怪。

 

「他從一隻蜘蛛口中拯救了數名即將被吞噬的族民。」注意到Chris詢問的目光，小仙子Doris嚴肅地說。那嚴肅的語氣讓Chris必須要很認真才能不讓自己笑出來。

 

他辛苦地控制著臉上的肌肉，以免自己失禮地笑出來。Zach用鼻子推了推Chris，對著Chris手中的布包示意，Chris回過神，連忙照著Zach之前的指示打開那個布包。

 

裡頭放了兩顆石榴，Chris把布包放在地上，然後撥開其中一顆。

 

霎時間，所有的小光點都興奮的聚集到他的手上。他們雀躍的拿起石榴中的種子，發出歡快的聲音。

 

石榴的種子外包著鮮紅的果肉，對於人類雖然很小，對於小仙子們卻是一顆顆鮮嫩多汁的果實，他們愉悅地捧著種子，歡快品嚐。

 

Chris低頭看著那些停在他的手上、和在他周圍興奮的飛舞著的小仙子，滿懷感動地看向站在一旁，帶著笑看著自己的Zach。

 

他知道Zach是認真的，當他說要給他全新的生活。Zach給了他的不僅僅是一個棲息的港灣，更是一個家，和一個截然不同的美麗世界。

 

與這男人多相處一刻，他就覺得自己更多愛他一些。他總是讓他驚訝，訝異於自己也不曉得擁有的飽滿情感，那種心胸脹滿了的溫暖，和滿腔的愛意。

 

而他是如此感謝，這個如此溫柔美麗的男人，是如此地愛著自己。


	19. Chapter 19

Chris將手搭在Zach的背上，在森林中慢慢地走著。

 

林中比任何時刻都要來得濃黑，因為距離黎明已經不遠，但最深沉的黑夜後總能迎來最燦爛的曙光。

 

他們在森林中待得比預計的還要來得久，在Zach的介紹和那兩顆石榴的幫助下，Chris輕易地贏得了小仙子們的友誼，甚至在多次擔保之後還會再次拜訪後才得以脫身。

 

「你知道，也許我該跟你一起執行任務。」此刻他們已經很接近獨角獸的領地，Chris可以看見那些隱沒在陰影中的族人，在黑暗中守護著整個族群，讓他突然想到了Zach在族群中所扮演的角色，「那樣可以給我找些事情做。」他提議。

 

Zach掃了掃自己的尾巴，不甚贊同地看著他。

 

「我總得找些事情做的，Zach。」Chris撥開擋住出入口的樹叢，讓Zach先走進去。山洞中因為沒有了濃密的樹葉阻擋，反而透著更皎潔美麗的月光。

 

Zach搖搖頭，又用鼻子努了努外面，大眼中滿是擔憂。

 

「因為外面很危險，所以不想要我出去？」Chris猜測地說，他最近越來越能透過Zach的動作猜測牠的意思。

 

Zach點點頭。

 

「我可以保護自己。」Chris笑著說。他們在山洞中拐過好幾個彎，從另外一頭的出口離開山洞，回到屬於獨角獸的領地。

 

Zach在地上刨了刨自己的蹄，做出了一個奔跑的動作，Chris歪著頭想了一下，「擔心我遇到危險時跑得不夠快？」

 

Zach再次點頭。

 

「別這麼擔心，」他摸著Zach的耳朵，不像人類，獸類型態時Zach總是無法隱藏自身的反應，牠的耳朵垂了下去，對著Chris的撫觸示好，「你可以帶著我，就像我們今天一樣。」

 

黎明的第一道曙光開始劃破天際，他們剛好走進自己的院落，Zach充滿糾結地看著Chris。

 

「拜託，我可以幫得上忙的，」他說服著自己的丈夫，和未來的潛在上司，「就拿最近不斷入侵你們領地範圍的山妖精來說吧，他們仗著你們不會殺生，所以才一直試探，可是我可以有效地威嚇他們。」

 

「我不想要你殺了他們。」Zach擰著眉，隨著天色的明亮，他已經變回了人形。

 

儘管山妖精的試探的確困擾，但他也不希望自己的善良的戀人因此而沾染上殺戮與血腥。

 

Chris偷笑，「我可沒有打算要殺了他們，」他調皮地眨眨眼，「不過那些山妖精可不知道這點，對吧？」

 

Zach收緊下顎，「森林中很危險。」他掙扎著說。

 

「但你會保護好我的。」Chris從善如流地說，他一向知道該怎麼說服自己的丈夫。

 

「我再想想......」Zach頭痛地說，掙扎於想讓Chris做些他想做的事，卻又擔心危險的森林會害他受傷。

 

「我想......我們可以晚點再討論這個問題......」眼前精瘦有力的身軀可跟獸類不一樣，Chris的手指慢慢地自Zach的胸膛滑落，滿是挑逗，一個反手握住了對方的脆弱。

 

剛剛還盈滿了擔憂的褐色瞳眸瞬間變的深幽，Zach嚥了口唾液，對上自己調皮地笑著的戀人。

 

「我同意。」他沙啞地說。

 

他們現在有更重要的事要做。

 

※

 

「我會去弄一把劍回來給你。」在他們跌回床上滾了又不知道多少圈後，Zach說，「只要一進森林，你就一定要帶著它，而且絕對不能離身，也不可以離我太遠。」

 

Chris看著沉默地走在他身邊的Zach，嘴角掛著一抹得逞的笑意。

 

此刻Zach又是獸的型態了，他們正在森林中行走著。

 

因為森林中有太多的危險，Zach很堅持必須要在獸類型態時才肯帶著Chris離開領地，而且黑暗能有助於他們隱藏。

 

感覺到他的視線，Zach朝他投來一個擔憂的注視，Chris知道為什麼。Zach此刻很擔心他，因為他們此刻正要做一件不這麼令人愉悅的事。

 

即便他們才剛剛新婚，這件事卻等不得。Genovia的王室已經注意到了Chris的失蹤，搜索的範圍正在朝著這一帶靠近，為了要讓他們的計畫能夠完美的實施，他們的動作必須要快。

 

於是他們此刻正朝著刺客屍體的方向前進。

 

他們沒費多少力氣就找到了刺客的屍體。即使已經經過了許多天，零亂的場景與現場遺留的大量血跡仍然看起來有些怵目驚心，但也許是因為刺客是服毒自殺的關係，他的屍體並沒有遭受野獸的啃食。

 

「我......沒事......」Chris回應Zach擔憂的注視。他抓緊手中經過處理的衣物，嘴角的笑意退去。

 

那是他離開王宮時穿的那一套。他把那些被處理成像是被野獸撕破的衣物交給Zach的部下們，他們很快地就把現場布置成有野獸爭相啃食的畫面，那場景讓Chris的臉色變得蒼白，忍不住靠到Zach的身上。

 

如果沒有Zach，如果他沒有遇到Zach，他很難肯定這不會就是他的最後結局。一個人，孤單單地死在森林中，沒有人會找到他，沒有人會悼念他。那個可能性讓他感到恐怖，更是感謝Zach所帶給他的幸福。

 

他抓著手中那把Genovia王族世代相傳的寶劍，甚至沒有注意到自己的力道是如此之大，大到指節因此而泛著白。

 

Zach嘶鳴一聲，他的部下們立刻訓練有素地離開，還給兩人一個私人的空間。

 

「我可以的......」Chris說。Zach本來反對他親自過來，但這是他的人生，他想要親手為上一段生命畫下一個句點，才能昂首闊步地迎接另外一段截然不同的生命軌跡。

 

他走向前，在一片厚重的落葉上鬆開自己的手。那把在他的家族中流傳了許多年、陪著他走過許多地方的寶劍安靜地落在地上，甚至沒有發出什麼聲響。

 

就這樣了，他想，幾天後，搜尋的隊伍會發現這裡，他們會以為他已經死去，Genovia從此以後再也不會有Christopher王子，而王位的繼承所造成的混亂也能因此平息。

 

他在心中默默地跟過去所擁有的一切告別，轉過身擁著Zach。

 

一直到Zach伸出舌舔著他，他才發現自己哭了。

 

「抱歉......」他喃喃地說，把自己埋進對方鬆軟的毛皮裡，「最後一次，我保證這是最後一次......」

 

淚水像是有著自己的自主權般不斷的滑落，他遺憾著他所失去的，卻又如此感恩自己此刻所擁有的幸福。

 

「Zach......Zach......」他抱著自己獸化的丈夫，像個受了傷的孩子，攀著對方嚎啕大哭。他知道自己的舉動會讓對方心疼，在無法言語的狀態下更是如此，但是他需要這個，需要好好地哭一場，好好地跟過去告別，放掉所有的遺憾，才能擁抱未來。

 

Zach安靜地陪著他，無聲地給著他力量。Chris抱著他，覺得心漸漸地沒有這麼痛，但是淚水卻仍然不停。

 

他仍在哭泣，但卻是為了截然不同的理由。Zach所給他的情感是如此飽滿，他知道總有一天他將不再介懷Genovia所給他帶來的痛楚，因為Zach所給他的是如此的多，多到他的心將沒有多餘的空間去盛放負面的情緒。

 

「謝謝你愛我，」他滿懷愛意地說，更多的淚水滴落在Zach身上，浸濕了他鬆軟的毛皮，「謝謝你在是獸時願意陪伴我，謝謝你願意跟我在一起。」他的唇顫抖地吻著對方柔順的毛皮，滿懷感激，「我愛你，不管你是人，是獸，都不會改變我的愛，就像你接受了我的全部一樣。」

 

突然，Zach掙開了他的懷抱，往後退了幾步，身上發出刺眼的光芒。

 

有這麼一瞬間，他不是很明白發生了什事，但是有些什麼不一樣了。那金色的光芒是如此絢爛，明亮地幾乎要衝破了森林的黑暗。Chris仍然半跪在地上，眸中噙著淚水，呆滯地看著這一切。

 

不知過了多久，也許只有幾秒，也或許有幾分鐘，刺眼的光芒散去，他眨眨眼，想要讓眼睛重新適應黑暗，「Zach？」他試探地喊道。

 

一雙健壯的手臂在黑暗中緊緊的摟住他，Chris下意識地想要掙扎，但是他的身體卻比他的理智更早認出那人來。他停下自己的動作，手指顫抖著，不敢置信地撫上那人的臉龐。

 

「Zach？」他又叫了一次，這次充滿了肯定。

 

「是的，Chris，是我。」Zach緊緊地摟著他，力道大到勒得他有些疼。

 

「你怎麼......」Chris迷惑地問：「現在是晚上......」

 

Zach鬆開自己的其中一隻手，Chris看到那隻手先是短暫的變成馬蹄的樣子，又迅速的變回人類的手。

 

「詛咒......」他看向Zach，語氣是不敢置信的。

 

Zach可以自由的控制自己的身體，就像他的族人一樣。

 

「解開了。」Zach說，聲音中有著哽咽。他再次緊緊地抱著Chris，熾熱的唇舌纏上對方，「我沒有想過......我沒有想過詛咒竟然是這個意思......」

 

Chris還是不懂，Zach曾經跟他說過完整的詛咒，也說過巫師們徒勞無功的嘗試與失敗，「我不明白......」他回應著Zach的吻，頭昏腦脹地說。

 

「你還不明白嗎？」Zach鬆開那個吻，「直到太陽為獸化的形體流下真愛的淚水，真心地接納野蠻的外表。」他重複著詛咒，在Chris的額上印上另外一個吻。

 

「我知道......可是現在是晚上......」Chris的腦袋仍然昏沉沉的。

 

「詛咒指的不是天上的太陽，」Zach的聲音滿是狂喜，「是你，你是我生命中的太陽，你為我留下了真心接納的淚水，那解開了詛咒。」

 

即使知道在如此昏暗的光線下，對方很有可能什麼也看不見，但是Chris仍然覺得自己臉紅了，「那些眼淚......」

 

他突然間有些慶幸自己的愛哭，不然Zach不知道還要被那個詛咒困擾多久。

 

Zach再次吻上他，Chris回應著那個吻，混亂的腦袋開始緩慢運轉起來。

 

今晚所發生得事情太多，他才剛剛跟上一段人生告別，新的生命就給了他這樣的一份厚禮。

 

Zach說他是他的真愛，是他的太陽。

 

這份認知讓他無比熱情地回應著Zach的吻，Zach摟著他，不自覺地露出笑容，那份笑容傳染給了Chris，兩人摟著對方，笑做一團。

 

「好吧，」Chris說，笑得上氣不接下氣，唇不時擦過Zach的，「我想，我們得先給你找件衣服穿，你這樣太性感了。」

 

「嗯哼。」Zach說，試圖在吻上Chris。

 

「還要跟Joe說。」Chris擋住了Zach的吻，努力地保持清醒，「他一定會很高興的。」

 

「嗯......」Zach心不在焉地回應，趁著Chris說話時再次堵上他的唇，舌靈活地滑了進去。

 

Chris再次被吻得暈頭轉向，那個害得他理智全無的男人終於放過了他。

 

「這真是一個童話般的結局，不是嗎？」Zach說，看著癱軟在自己懷中的戀人，眸中滿是戲謔，「美麗的公主解開了王子的詛咒？」

 

「為什麼我是公主？」Chris不滿地抗議，氣息因為方才的熱吻而凌亂。

 

「因為我是抱著你的那個人？」Zach好笑地看著完全靠在自己身上的人。

 

Chris輕捶了一下Zach，「為什麼不是勇敢的王子馴服了獨角獸？」

 

「我不介意被你馴服。」Zach曖昧地同意。

 

Chris完全沒有佔上風的感覺。

 

「不管怎麼樣，」Zach再次低首吻住自己的戀人，「我們都會從此以後過著幸福快樂的日子。」

 

Chris再次沉醉於對方的熱情中，決定可以晚點再跟對方爭論誰是公主的問題。

 

他專心的響應著自己的丈夫，感受著對方安穩的懷抱，和濃烈的愛意。

 

是的，他們會幸福快樂的生活下去，直到永遠。

 

※

 

很久很久以前，有一名勇敢英俊的王子，他在森林中以真愛之吻解開了被邪惡的巫師所詛咒的王子所承受的詛咒。

 

王子跟著解開了詛咒的王子回到了他的國家，從此以後，幸福快樂地生活下去，直到永遠。

 

 

 

\-----Into the Woods 全文完-----


End file.
